Changing What I See
by dragonryder622
Summary: One the eve of Scott's transformation Derek meets a girl who changes the way he looks at a lot of things; including himself.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story for Teen Wolf. I LOVE that show, and this is my story, with my OC. If you steal her I will find you. Enjoy :] also, this is rated a very, very, VERY hard T for language. You have been warned that there will be slight cursing in this story, so I don't want any angry messages about that rating…. **

A small, dark blue car sputtered to a spot on the side of a very deserted looking road in the middle of the forest, the driver banging her head against the wheel lightly and groaning to herself. Smacking herself on the forehead she mumbled,

"No problem. Just call and have a tow truck come get me." She pulled a phone out of her jean pocket and sighed saying,

"Figures, no service. Nice one Amy. Nice." She opened the car door and popped the trunk, pulling out a bright red gas container that she kept there in case of emergencies. Groaning when she realized that was empty as well she pulled her phone out and looked at the map on it. She saw that she could follow the road, which would get her to town, _eventually_.

Looking to her side she contemplated the other option. She could just cut through the woods, eliminating possibly hours of walking. Biting her lip she pulled a hair tie out of her purse and pulled her light brown hair into a messy bun. She put her school books into the trunk and locked her car, taking the gas container with her.

Thanking God she wore converse that day she started trudging through the woods, walking over fallen branches, and through the leaves. She'd only been walking for about thirty minutes when she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned sharply, but saw nothing. Then she smiled and said to herself,

"Duh, _forest_. Branches break all the time in here." Still, she started walking alittle bit faster. Soon, when she looked up she saw that the sun was slowly getting lower and she knew she wasn't even halfway through yet. She sighed and checked her phone again, seeing that the battery was almost half drained. She stopped and held her face in her hands mumbling,

"God, this is just not my day. Oh my God this sucks." Suddenly a voice from a few yards ahead of her said,

"What sucks? That you're walking through the forest alone, or the fact that I just caught you on private property? _My_ private property to be exact." She gasped and looked up suddenly, seeing a tall man wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket. It was left open, revealing a gray shirt that was stretched over an extremely muscular chest.

Light gray eyes peered out at her from underneath dark eyebrows and black spiky hair. Light stubble covered his chin, and Amy had to keep herself focused on replying to his question instead of staring at him. Gesturing to the gas can she said,

"My car, it ran out of gas, cause I stupidly forgot to fill it up the other day. And I figured it would take less time to walk straight _through_ the forest then _around_ it. Obviously I was wrong. And I'm sorry; I didn't realize this was private property. I'll just go…" He held up a hand to stop her rambling and said,

"Follow me. I'll give you a ride to town. And you can get a tow truck or a ride out to your car." He turned abruptly and Amy had a speed up to keep up with his fast pace. As they walked she said,

"Uh, my name's Amy. I just moved here from New York. What's your name?" Without stopping or slowing down he turned his head and replied,

"Derek. Derek Hale." Amy smiled and said,

"Well it's nice to meet you Derek. Do you go to Beacon Hills High School? I'm a sophomore there." He still didn't stop as he said,

"No, I graduated a few years ago." She had no more questions she could ask as they continued to walk. After about twenty minutes they reached an old house, probably grand in its day, but the back half seemed to be burned down. She wondered if he actually lived in there, or if he was refurbishing it.

Parked in the driveway was a sleek, sexy car. It was pitch black, smooth, with tinted windows. Amy almost moaned when she saw it. Derek put the gas container in the trunk and went to the driver's side but stopped when he saw her. She was slowly trailing a hand along the side, feeling the smoothness of the car's frame under her fingertips. He smirked and said,

"You like it?" She nodded with earnest and said,

"Definitely. My dad had a 2008 black Charger. I honestly think the new Camaro's are way better, by a long shot. My God, it is probably the most beautiful car I have ever seen. You're lucky you can afford one." He nodded and she slid inside, feeling the rich leather under her jeans and sighing when he started it, listening to the smooth purr of the engine as they drove down his driveway.

They drove without listening to any music and Amy sighed, looking out the window absentmindedly. When they got alittle bit closer to town her phone buzzed and she saw that it was her brother, Jason. Picking it up she said,

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"_What's up? What's up, really? You were supposed to be home like two hours ago! Where the hell are you Amy Powers! _Sighing she said,

"Well I kinda, sorta forgot to fill up my gas tank and I ran outta gas. So I tried walking straight through the forest to town, but that didn't really work. I met this guy named Derek. He's giving me a ride into town if you wanna come and pick me up in like twenty minutes.

"_You what! I told you like three days ago to put gas in your car! And who is this guy! He could be a serial killer, or a rapist, or something! Stranger danger Amy. Don't they teach that to kids in like the first grade?" _

"Jason, seriously? I think I'm more the capable of handling myself in case of an emergency." She heard a sigh and him say,

"_Did you know that I slipped a can of mace inside the extra pocket in your purse? Just in case, of course." _Amy's eyes widened and she looked at Derek, praying to whatever God was listening that he hadn't heard what her brother just said. Not believing Jason she opened her purse and saw that there was indeed a can of mace in there.Sometimes the fact that her brother was a cop really made her mad.

"Look Jason, I will be in town in twenty minutes, so pick me up then. Bye." She hung up on him and pulled a tube of chap stick out of her bag, applying it to her lips. She looked again, and Derek seemed to be smirking slightly. After five minutes of silence he said,

"Just so you know, you can tell your brother that I am not a serial killer, or a rapist. And I am not really worried about that can of mace either." She chuckled uncomfortably and said,

"Oh my God, you heard that? I'm so sorry; he's just a paranoid, spastic older brother, that's all. Sorry." He shook his head and said,

"So, why'd you move to Beacon Hills? It's probably the most obscure place in the United States to move." She nodded and said,

"Well, my parents died a few months ago, and I didn't have anywhere else to go but to my brother's. He and Rose, his wife, have lived here for, like, 7 years since their daughter was born."

With that they fell silent until they got to the gas station on the outskirts of town. Her brother was there, leaning next to his cruiser and motioned for her to bring out Derek. She groaned and said,

"I am really, really sorry about this. He's a cop and wants to make sure his 'baby sister' is safe. Just humor him, so you don't get arrested. Sorry, again." Derek made a noise in the back of his throat which sounded like annoyance, but got out of the car anyway. Walking up to Jason she narrowed her eyes and said,

"Wow, would you look at that? I'm not dead, raped, or a combination of the two. It's been a good day." Jason scowled at her and Derek came up saying,

"Sorry about the trouble officer. She was just on my property, and told me about her car. I couldn't leave her stranded." Jason cracked a small smile and said,

"Thank you for helping with my annoying kid sister. She's a handful. Have a good day." Derek took this as his signal to leave, and did so gladly, revving his engine as he left. Amy watched him go, biting her lip lightly. Dear God, he was probably the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. But, no. He was like 20, and probably had a really hot girlfriend somewhere. Slowly she turned back to Jason and he said,

"Here's twenty bucks. Fill up the can, and I'll drive you to your car. And I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you Amy. You know how I can get; especially after what happened to mom and dad and Rebecca."

Amy looked away, and took the money, going over to fill up the container. When she finished she put it in the trunk and slid into the passenger seat. Jason drove to where her car was and left her, telling her,

"If you make any side trips, or detours please call me first! I was really worried about you Amy." She nodded and stepped out of the car waving to him as he drove off. She hefted the gas container up and put about half of it in her tank. Then she retrieved her books and shoved the can into the trunk.

Sighing, she slid into the driver's seat and started her car. As she did she looked in her rear view mirror and saw something big lope across the road. With widened eyes she flung herself around and saw it run into the forest on Derek's side of the rode. It was huge! Dark brown fur, with really long legs. She had no idea what it could've been, so she threw her car into drive and started down the road.

When she got back to the house Jason was on his way out, in his uniform talking into his walkie-talkie. Taking off her jacket she said,

"Where you going bro?" He made a gesture and Rose, his wife, came out of the kitchen saying,

"Call. Apparently, they found a body in the woods. And they need to search for something." She made a face and said,

"If they already found the body then what are they looking for?" Coming off the walkie-talkie Jason looked at her and said,

"The other half. They only found one half of the body. I've gotta go. They've got officers from a few counties searching the woods. I should be home soon. Do your homework Amy." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek goodnight, watching him leave and drive away with his sirens on. Amy made a face and looked at Rose saying,

"Uh, no dinner for me tonight. I'm just gonna go up to my room and get my homework done. Then I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed, so goodnight." Rose smiled and hugged her softly before going back into the kitchen. Amy sighed as she pulled her books onto her desk, opening her history textbook to start an outline.

By the time she had finished her history, math, and anatomy homework it was nearly 9:30. She took a quick shower and put on a light tank top with sleeping pants and fell into bed, tired as anything.

Shutting off her bedside lamp she shut her eyes softly. And as sleep started taking her she could've sworn she heard a wolf howling in the distance.

**So, I hope you all liked it. I do, and I'm excited. Uh let me know if Amy's too mary-sue ish…..or whatever. Or if Derek is too OC. Lemme know, cause I like feedback!**

**~dragonryder94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, second chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it meant a lot to me to see that you all liked it. And if you're still reading this, but don't like it….well I'm afraid that I don't have anything for you….sorry. **

When Amy woke the next morning she sighed, looking out her window with disdainful eyes. She did not want to go to school. She had been having a wonderful dream. Strange albeit, but wonderful nonetheless.

She had been wandering through the woods, like yesterday, but, she was doing it in a more playful manner, looking behind her every so often, and changing direction a lot. Once or twice she caught sight of a dark figure standing behind her and she would scream playfully and start jogging alittle bit. Before she woke up she saw the shape run towards her and knock her down onto the forest floor.

Looking up she couldn't see its face, but what she heard was a deep growl that rumbled through its chest. She smiled though, knowing that whatever it was wouldn't harm her. It leaned down towards her, and she heard it say low and soft, almost like another growl,

"_Mine and only mine." _It was a possessive statement, nothing to argue over, only something to accept. She smiled and nodded, opening her lips slightly to accept it willingly, when her alarm clock started blaring, waking her from probably the most amazing dream she had ever had.

She groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. In her bathroom she brushed out her long, light brown hair and clipped it up and out of her face.

From her closet she chose a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an old concert t- shirt with her favorite band, Paramore, on it. As she tied her converse she heard a light knock and Rose came in saying,

"Hurry up Amy. We don't want you to be late." She nodded and went back into her bathroom, brushing her hair once more before braiding it as she walked down the stairs. She grabbed an apple off the table and yelled,

"I'm going to school! I'll see you guys later!" Going out to her car she started it and drove off, pulling into the school parking lot about 15 minutes later. Walking into her English class she sighed, taking a syllabus and sitting down in her seat next to a kid names Stiles.

Amy wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when people were talking quite loudly within her hearing range she felt compelled to listen to them. She kept one ear on the teacher, who was rambling about his stupid English course and the other she listened to Stiles and Scott talking about something,

"—dude, I'm telling you it was a wolf." Stiles sighed and whispered back,

"It couldn't have been a wolf Scott. Wolves haven't been in California for at least 60 years. Are you sure you even got bitten by something?" Scott made an annoyed noise and said,

"Of course I'm sure! I showed you the bandage, didn't I?" Stiles was about to say something back when the door opened and the principle walked in with a girl.

She looked new, even newer then Amy and she went to sit behind Scott, who immediately turned to give her a pen that had been resting on his desk. She had dark hair that fell in corkscrew curls to almost her waist, and was really pretty.

When the bell rang Amy went to her math class and saw Scott sitting with Stiles and they were talking again, not even pretending to pay attention to the teacher. The day passed slowly for Amy, who just wanted to work and go home. After her last class, anatomy she went to her locker and was pulling a binder out when a girl, Lydia was her name, came over with Allison.

Leaning next to her Lydia said,

"Amy, that's you name, right? Do you wanna walk to the lacrosse practice with me and Allison this week after school?" Amy was pulling out a notebook as she said,

"I'd like to, but I can't. I have to go to work every day after school, sorry." Lydia shook her head and twirled a perfectly curled strand of hair around her finger and said,

"Well that's fine, but there's this awesome party that my boyfriend Jackson's throwing on Friday, and I'd love it if you could come." Amy shut her locker and locked it saying,

"Well I don't know if my brother will let me, cause he's freaky protective of me, but I will definitely try to be there. Thanks for the invite." Lydia smiled and flounced away, Allison following her.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked out to her car. It only took her ten minutes to drive to the hardware store where she worked, and then another ten minutes to change into her uniform under a blanket in the back seat of her car.

She walked in and went into the back where she saw her boss, Ben, talking with Sarah, another girl who worked there. She put her stuff into her locker and heard Ben say,

"Amy, you're on shelf duty tonight. I think we're low on dog food, so if you could bring some out that'd be awesome." She nodded and got to it, hauling the heavy bags out on a cart and stacking them in their appropriate spots. After two hours of that her back and shoulders were sore, and she clocked out, driving home.

When she got there Jason's car wasn't in the driveway, so she assumed he was on a call. Going into the house she saw Rose preparing a pate with chicken and vegetables on it. She smiled and took it, sitting at the table and eating it quickly. As she did Rose sat and said,

"Amy, I need a favor from you. Saturday I want to take Jason out for the day. It's just been awhile since we've had a day to ourselves, and I know we told you that you wouldn't need to babysit for us, but-"Amy stopped her by saying,

"Rose, it's cool. I'm free on Saturday. I don't mind watching Emilie, promise. It's been awhile since I've been able to spend time with her. And, I kinda have something I need to ask you in return." Rose raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to speak. Smiling Amy said,

"Well, there's this party on Friday night, and after what happened yesterday I know for a fact that Jason would throw a bona-fide shit fit if I asked him to go anywhere other than school and work. Please Rose! Please, please, please, please, please, please! I'll do whatever you want! I'll watch Emilie more often if that's it! Please let me go to this party! There will probably be a lot of really hot guys there, and I like hot guys." Rose started laughing and gathered her pale blonde hair into a knot saying,

"Amy, you can go to the party. And you didn't need to offer to babysit, but since you did I'll take you up on it more often now. A few rules though; no drinking, no drugs, no sex, please. Also, I'll drop you off and keep your phone on and with you at all times. Okay?" Amy smiled widely and hugged Rose saying,

"Thank you so much Rose! God, my brother is so lucky to have you! Also, do you think I could borrow those purple heels you have? I have the perfect outfit planned out!" Rose smiled and nodded and they passed about an hour talking about her outfit for the party.

Amy had always liked Rose, even when she and Jason were only dating. She was small, about Amy's size, with pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was soft-spoken and sweet, with no real bad side ever showing itself. She worked as a librarian at the town library on week days. At that moment Emilie came downstairs from her room, where she had been napping.

Emilie was a seven year old, and a very mature one at that. She had inherited Jason's light brown hair, but Rose's dark blue eyes and delicate bone structure. She was a very delightful child, and Amy never complained when she was needed to babysit. Amy smiled and said,

"Well, I'm upstairs, doing homework and stuff. I'll probably go to bed soon, so I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Rose nodded and pulled Emilie into her lap, cutting her food for her. Amy sighed and put her plate into the sink, walking upstairs and pulling out her English book for reading.

They were reading Les Miserables, and Amy hated it totally and completely. She had seen the musical in New York when she lived there, and loved it, but the book was terrible so far. She'd read the first three chapters when she looked at the clock and decided that she'd done enough for the night.

She threw her school stuff back into her back pack and put it on her desk. Sighing she pulled her clothes off and tossed them into a heap at the foot of her bed, walking into her bathroom and switching the shower on. She shook the braid out of her hair and stepped under the spray of water, getting her hair wet enough that she could start shampooing it.

She smiled as she smelled her shampoo and conditioner. It was raspberry scented, and it mingled well with the soap she used, honey. Humming lightly she pulled her razor off the shelf and shaved under her arms and her legs. She sighed and shut the hot water off, toweling herself dry and walking into her room.

She pulled on a tank top and a pair of boxers she bought at a Wal-Mart and crawled up into bed, pulling her covers around her. Sleep took her to a dreamland, where she saw the dark figure again, but this time she recognized it; him.

It was the man who had helped her the other day. It was Derek; Derek Hale. He had ice blue eyes, instead of his normal gray ones, and his teeth seemed to be distended, almost like, _fangs_? She backed away from him, fell over something, and stared up at him.

His eyes seemed cold, but his face was gentle and warm as he reached a hand down to her. She hesitated and reached up, taking it, and felt a burning sensation in her wrist as his nails dug into her. When she was standing she pulled away and saw the five marks on her wrist where he had marked her.

Then, before her eyes they faded to dull pink scars, and a hand took hers. This time it was normal, human, and she saw that he was human again. Derek smiled and leaned towards her whispering,

"_Mine, and only mine." _She awoke with a start, and looked at her alarm clock. Seeing that it was still the middle of the night she rolled over and shut her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

**So, thanks for all the reviews and favorites from the first chapter, they really meant a lot to me! Uh, for the next chapter, I wanna do something in Derek's POV, cause I think that'd be interesting…and I wanna do it, so I am. **

**Also, who else was totally happy when they found out Derek wasn't dead? This girl definitely was relieved! Umm. Review, please? It's the only way I get A) inspiration and B) a feel for whether or not anyone really likes my writing. So please, review for me :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, what I decided to do was do a Derek POV chapter every two normal chapters. Cause I think it's cool to see how Amy's actions affect him etc. and I hope I do him and his "thoughts" justice, cause I don't wanna make him seem OOC. **

**Tell me, cause reviews=happy Shannon, and happy Shannon= faster updates, and faster updates=happy readers, and happy readers=reviews. Do you see how that's a big, happy circle...no? **

**Well, I think I'm done talking now and without further adio here's the chapter of full-blown Derek sexiness :]**

Derek Hale was sitting on the porch of his house playing a game of Tetris on his phone when his naturally amplified hearing picked up noises coming from the forest. A pair of footsteps walking through the woods, coming closer and closer to his house as the seconds passed.

He felt the vibrations and knew they were getting closer. Sighing he stood up and started in the direction of the footsteps, careful to loop around them slightly so he came at them on an angle.

As he got closer he could smell them; her. It was definitely a feminine musk that had drifted out in front of its human counterpart. Soon, he could see her as well. She had stopped and was holding her face in her hands saying,

"—God this sucks." He couldn't help himself from responding as he said,

"What sucks? That you're walking through the forest alone, or the fact that I just caught you on private property? _My_ private property to be exact." She gasped suddenly and looked up at him. As she looked him up and down he almost laughed; he smelled the increasing amounts of lust rolling off her and she watched him.

She was slightly attractive, with a lightly tan complexion, and bright hazel eyes. Her hair was light brown and had been pulled into a loose knot at the base of her skull. She wore a white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, with a light blue shirt underneath it. Dark blue skinny jeans encased her legs and were tucked into black converse at her feet. She blinked and gestured to a gas can she had been carrying and said,

"My car, it ran out of gas, cause I stupidly forgot to fill it up the other day. And I figured it would take less time to walk straight _through_ the forest then _around_ it. Obviously I was wrong. And I'm sorry; I didn't realize this was private property. I'll just go…" Derek snorted and held up a hand to stop her rambling and thought for a split second before saying,

"Follow me. I'll give you a ride to town. And you can get a tow truck or a ride out to your car." He turned abruptly, and had to breathe through his mouth to keep himself from inhaling her now more powerful scent. It was lightly fruity, although he couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly.

She had to walk quickly to keep up with him, but managed to say,

"Uh, my name's Amy. I just moved here from New York. What's your name?" Derek didn't stop as he turned his head and said,

"Derek. Derek Hale." She cleared her throat and continued,

"Well it's nice to meet you Derek. Do you go to Beacon Hills High School? I'm a sophomore there." Derek mentally scolded himself. He was telling himself that she was slightly attractive, but she wasn't even eighteen yet.

He might've been a werewolf, but he was a werewolf with a conscience, and he couldn't even think of getting involved with someone so young, even if he considered getting involved with someone. He was dangerous, and hadn't opened up to anyone for years; he hadn't allowed himself too. Shaking his head he said,

"No, I graduated a few years ago." They walked in silence for about twenty minutes, until they reached his house. He took the gas can from her and put it in his trunk and watched as she ran a hand along the car. He smirked and said,

"You like it?" Amy nodded and told him about how her father had, had a nice car too, but she liked Derek's better. She slid into the passenger's seat and Derek drove without looking at her or listening to music.

She sighed and looked out the window, pulling her hair out of its knot and allowing it to fall freely over her shoulders. When she did her scent floated down along with her hair, and Derek subconsciously committed it to memory. It was definitely fruit, raspberry, with a slight mingling of something smoother; maybe honey?

But her scent wasn't overpowering, like most females her age were. It was light, and natural. Derek found himself liking it more and more each time he inhaled it.

He heard her phone buzz, and her brother appropriately freak out on her for taking a ride from a stranger. Smirking ruefully Derek thought,

_If only her brother knew who was really driving her._

He almost started laughing when her brother told her about the can of mace in her purse, and allowed himself a small smile when she looked in her bag and found a can of pepper spray.

She had finished applying Chap Stick to her lips when he said,

"Just so you know, you can tell your brother that I am not a serial killer, or a rapist. And I am not really worried about that can of mace either." He smirked and she chuckled uncomfortably as she said,

"Oh my God, you heard that? I'm so sorry; he's just a paranoid, spastic older brother, that's all. Sorry." Derek shook his head and trying to make conversation he asked,

"So, why'd you move to Beacon Hills? It's probably the most obscure place in the United States to move." She looked out the window and nodded saying,

"Well, my parents died a few months ago, and I didn't have anywhere else to go but to my brother's. He and Rose, his wife, have lived here for, like, 7 years since their daughter was born."

Derek fell quiet after that. So, she knew what it was to experience loss as well? The wolf inside of him pined for someone to talk to about what had happened all those years ago, and it felt that this Amy was the right one for the job. It whined when he saw the sad look on her face as she gazed out the window, but didn't do anything rash, like keep on talking.

When they finally got to town her brother was leaning against his cruiser and motioned for them both to get out of the car. She groaned and turned to him saying,

"I am really, really sorry about this. He's a cop and wants to make sure his 'baby sister' is safe. Just humor him, so you don't get arrested. Sorry, again." Derek sighed and made a sound of annoyance, but followed her out of the car to her brother. He was, after all, the Alpha of her pack, and Derek knew that he needed to respect that, even if the concept wasn't exactly the same.

He couldn't see her face, but her heard annoyance as she said,

"Wow, would you look at that? I'm not dead, raped, or a combination of the two. It's been a good day." Her brother scowled and Derek came over saying,

"Sorry about the trouble Officer. She was just on my property, and told me about her car. I couldn't leave her stranded." The cop cracked a smile and said,

"Thank you for helping with my annoying kid sister. She's a handful. Have a good day." Derek took that as he signal to leave, which he did, gladly. He hated being around people, which was why he usually avoided them at all costs.

As he drove home he inhaled deeply, smelling the lingering scent of the girl in his car. When he got there he threw himself on his couch, closing his eyes and falling asleep; he needed to continue looking for his sister that night, and he needed the rest.

When he awoke a few hours later the moon had risen, and he could feel it enriching his body with its power, not forcing the change on him, he hadn't allowed that to happen for years; more like persuading his body to take on its natural form. He allowed it, sprinting out into the woods and growling lowly. He could smell her, Laura. He needed to find her and make sure she was safe so they could start looking for the Alpha together.

Since they were family they were stronger together then they were apart, and he needed all the strength he could get. He ran through the forest, using his senses to locate her, and when he did he whimpered softly at the sight he found.

It was her, his sister, all right but it was only _half_ of her. Her blank, lifeless eyes stared up at him, fueling his fire of rage, and her ravaged body infuriated him. So much so that he snarled loudly and as he picked up a new scent he didn't even think about how he was alone, and that the rogue Alpha could wipe the floor with him if he wanted to.

He snarled ferally at the larger, more wolf-like member of his species and was promptly slashed at across the chest and thrown against a tree. He was screaming inside at himself,

_GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER!_

He growled again, trying to get up to attack once more, but the Alpha was a few steps ahead of him. It took him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, snarling at the struggling Beta.

Derek knew it was futile by now, and knew he would be lucky to escape with his life, but still he fought. Laura and his uncle were the only things he had left in the world, and now she was gone, forever.

It snarled at him, and looked like it was about to rip his throat out, when its head turned to the side suddenly. There was a rustling in the leaves on the top of a slope that lead down to where the half of Laura's body rested. Its ears cocked in the direction of the noise, and it looked back at Derek. It growled, and its blood red eyes gave him a look that said,

_Scram pup. I can't be bothered to deal with you right now. _

For good measure the Alpha threw him, and Derek landed on his back in a pile of leaves about 100 yards away from it. He looked up in time to see it drop down to all fours and look over at a human that had just spotted the mutilated body of his sister.

He watched, horrified, as the Alpha leapt and landed on the human, biting him viciously on the side. The human shouted and fell to the ground, trying to shake the werewolf off his body. He clawed at the muddy forest floor and pulled himself up, running away and towards the road.

Derek couldn't keep his head up, letting it fall to the forest floor, and hearing the Alpha howl as it ran off. He growled and felt himself shifting back as his inner wolf started pining for the sister he lost. He shuffled over slowly and sighed saying aloud,

"God Laura. Why'd you come back here alone?" Softly he clasped her around the wrist and started dragging her back to the house. When the finally got there he placed her on the side of his house; facedown so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes. He grabbed a shovel from the shed as well as a tarp and started digging a grave for her.

Almost an hour later, when he felt that it was deep enough her wrapped her body in a tarp and gently lowered it into the grave. With a sad sigh he looked at her once more before he started shoveling dirt back onto her. When it was all covered he smoothed the surface with the shovel, and went back into the shed to grab a small paper bag from the very top of a shelf.

Holding it gingerly he pulled out a length of what looked like a dark green vine with a bluish purple flower at the end. Curling it in a spiral around the freshly dug grave he pushed it into the ground lightly, hiding it from view.

He sighed once more before going into his house and pulling off his t-shirt and throwing himself onto his couch for a few more hours of sleep. Now he needed to find the human the Alpha bit and try to convince them to help him.

* * *

><p>Derek spent the next morning going over the exact same place where he and the Alpha had battled, searching desperately for the scent of the human, but the wind and the elements had washed it mostly away. He growled with frustration before he looked down and saw something that had been dropped; an inhaler. It probably belonged to the one who had been bitten, and Derek knew they were expensive. Whoever dropped it would surely want it back.<p>

As he wiped the dirt off it his ears picked up two sets of footsteps walking in the direction his was standing in. One voice said,

"So, all this started with a _bite_?" Another one picked up and Derek could sense that this was him; the one who had been bitten.

"Well, what if it's, like, an infection? And my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock, or something?" The other cleared his throat before saying,

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." They stopped and the one that got bit said,

"Are you serious?" The other continued with,

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." The bitten one sounded worried as he said,

"What's that? It is bad?" The human said,

"Um, yeah it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" The other cleared his throat saying,

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon." Then he made a sound that was supposed to be a howl, and Derek resisted the urge to laugh. The one who was bitten pushed him and he said,

"Hey, you're the one who said he heard a wolf howling." The bitten one sounded agitated as he said,

"Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" The human laughed and said,

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Then he growled and continued,

"Okay, obviously I'm joking. But, seriously, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find its cause Friday's a full moon." They stopped about ten yards in front of where Derek was standing and the one who was bitten said,

"I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." The paler one, the human said,

"Maybe the killer moved the body." The tan one, the bitten one, said,

"Well I seriously hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Derek moved out from behind the tree he was standing behind and stared at their backs for a few seconds before the human noticed him and hit the infected one. He walked forward, and even though he knew exactly why they were there he said,

"What're you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The human said,

"Sorry man, we didn't know" The bitten one said,

"We were just looking for something, but….just forget it." Derek pulled the inhaler out of his pocket and threw it at him. He caught it with ease and He turned and started off in the direction of his house. He sighed as he walked away, knowing that convincing the whelp to join him wasn't going to be easy. And he knew that he needed to get to him before the full moon on Friday.

He threw himself into his Camaro and drove into the center of Beacon Hills. He had an apartment there. Even though it harbored memories of his childhood he couldn't live in his house. It reminded him too much of what he lost. What the Argent family took from him. He sighed as he opened the door and stripped off his shirt as he walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. As he stepped under the cool jet of water he let his mind drift and it unconsciously drifted back to Amy.

She was, without a doubt, attractive. She was about a head shorter then Derek, with a slim body. Her breasts seemed to be of slightly under average size, but the tight blue shirt she had been wearing showed them off nicely. Her legs were long, and lean, fitting into her skinny jeans well.

Her face seemed kind, with light hazel eyes, and shapely brows. She smiled beautifully, and he couldn't detect any hint of malice or anger radiating off her person at any time when they had been together.

She smelled mouthwatering, like raspberries and honey, mingled together smoothly. Not too overpowering, just enough. He snarled, shaking his head to clear it and slamming his fists into the shower wall, watching the tiles crack under the pressure. It infuriated him that a simple _girl_ had so much sway over him.

Huffing with frustration he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his waist in a towel, drying himself off. He pulled on a pair of boxers and loose shorts and fell on his bed, sighing when his inner wolf wouldn't let him sleep, and kept pushing thoughts of Amy to the surface.

He rolled over to his stomach and hugged his pillow, shutting his eyes and attempting to drift away. When he finally did he was standing in the woods, and a girl was standing in front of him. It was Amy, wearing what she was in the woods the day before and she was smiling at him, beckoning him forward with her hands. He growled playfully and chased after her, feeling red start to ebb into his vision.

She looked at him once more and gasped, falling over a branch behind her, and looking up at him with wide eyes. He relaxed his face as he reached a hand down to her, offering to help her up. She took it, and Derek could feel his claws sinking into the soft flesh of her wrist.

After he pulled her to her feet she pulled away and looked at the five marks on her wrist where he had marked her. Before her eyes they turned into dull pink scars, and Derek took her hand in his; his human hand. Smiling he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"_Mine, and only mine."_ He gasped and shot up, eyes wide open. Something was going on with that girl, and Derek knew that he needed to find out what; and _fast_.

**Mother of God. That was an obnoxiously long chapter to write. And I had a total brain fart for DAYS trying to get it done, and for that I am truly sorry! **

**Did anyone else see that Derek's uncle was that Alpha coming? Cause I so did NOT. I thought it was the vet, or the teacher…..i died when I found out who it really was! Anyone else or just me? **

**Okay, so the next chapter will be Amy's POV, cause I decided every two chapters will be a Derek POV, enjoy and review, cause I like reviews, they make me happy : )  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, yeah for productivity! I hope you like it, and I loved all the reviews and stuff from chapter 3!**

Amy sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot of her job, switching the radio on and humming along to the beat of the song on it. It was 5:30, and she only had about three hours until she wanted to get ready for the party. But before she did that she had to drive to Stiles' house and do some lab work with him for chemistry.

She parked her car and pulled out her binder and book, walking up the drive and knocking on the front door. His dad answered the door and she smiled saying,

"Hey Mr. Stilinski. Stiles is here, right? We have some work for chemistry to do." His father nodded and said,

"First door at the top of the landing. Tell your brother I said hi." She nodded and climbed the stairs, almost getting knocked over by Scott in the process. He had a seriously pissed off look on his face, and Amy wondered what his problem was before lightly knocking on the door to Stiles' room. He let her in and at his questioning glance she held up the chemistry textbook and said,

"We planned to do the lab today, remember?" He threw his hands up and went over to his computer chair, pulling it up from where it laid on the floor. Amy folded herself into a pretzel style sitting position on Stiles' bed and tucked some hair behind her ear saying,

"Did you and Scott have an argument or something? He seemed really pissed about something when he was coming down the stairs." Stiles shook his hands and said,

"I don't know with him anymore, I really don't." She looked over at his desk and saw a bunch of pictures of werewolves and got up saying,

"You're a werewolf junkie too? I've been one since I was a little kid." She started shuffling through them and Stiles' leaned back in his chair and said,

"Could you tell me what you know? I mean, I know the internet is an infinite wealth of knowledge, but it never hurts to have a second opinion." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed saying,

"Well, there are two kinds of werewolves. At least that's what I've heard. One's that are made; like bitten or cursed, and the ones that are genetically designed that way; or born. I personally believe that the whole 'allergic to silver' thing is a big ball of crap, but I know for a fact that werewolves do have an aversion to wolfsbane." She sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper and her pen before continuing,

"Some of the more experienced, older ones don't need to wait for the full moon to turn; they have enough control to do it themselves. The younger, less experienced ones are, like, slaves to the moons phases and stuff. And there are different kinds of transformations too. Some turn into actual wolves, like on four feet and stuff, and some walk upright on only two, and use their hands like a person would. But enough about mythological half-human half-animal creatures. We have a chemistry lab to do, and I'm not getting a shitty grade because you don't feel like doing the work." Stiles rolled his eyes and they got to work, getting done the work in about an hour and a half.

When they finished Amy leaned back on Stiles' bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She looked up when she heard him groan softly and saw him massaging the top of his chest, near his left shoulder. Sitting up she said,

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." He sighed and said,

"No, I'm not okay. Before when Scott was here he really messed up my shoulder. He might've pulled something." Amy's brow scrunched and she sat up and hung her legs off the bed, patting the spot in between them saying,

"Get over here, let's have a look." Stiles gave her a weird glance and said,

"What do you know about medicine?" As he settled between her knees she softly placed her hands on the offensive shoulder and said,

"I was a Girl Scout for, like, ten years. I had to get quite a few badges in First-Aid, so I know a thing or two. Uh, this might seem weird, but could you, um, take off your over-shirt? Just so I can get a better look at it!" Stiles' face turned beet red and he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and left on the plain white t-shirt he wore underneath it.

He gasped as her hands touched it, kneading the tender flesh softly. Looking up at her he saw the concentrated look on her face, and how she probed his shoulder with soft, but firm fingers. Digging her thumbs in slightly he groaned with pain and she said,

"Yeah, something is definitely pulled in there. Ice it, take a few painkillers and text me if anything else is wrong. Also, you probably shouldn't use it as much as you normally would, so take it easy in lacrosse, okay?" He scoffed and said,

"It's not like I actually play or anything, so you don't have to worry Doc." She stuck her tongue out at him and said,

"Are you going to Jackson's party tonight?" He nodded and stood saying,

"Yeah. Scott's going to get ready so he can pick up Allison. Are you going?" Amy nodded and pulled her things together as she said,

"Yepp. I'm gonna head home and get ready. I'll see you there?" He nodded and walked her to the front door and waved as she drove away. When she went into the hose Jason was standing in the front hall and looked at her with a tight expression as he said,

"Where were you? We agreed that your punishment was to come straight home after work. Where'd you go?" She scowled and placed her bag on the table saying,

"I had to go to a friend's house to do a lab for chemistry. And by the way Sheriff Stilinski says 'Hi'." Jason scowled but let her pass, yelling into the dining room,

"Rose, I'm headed out, okay? I should be home alittle bit after 2!" Rose's soft voice carried into the front hall as she said,

"Sounds good Jas. Wait, Emilie wants to say bye." Emile ran in and Jason caught her and she kissed his cheek and said,

"Be careful Daddy." He smiled at her and kissed her too before saying,

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you guys later." Amy waved and watched out the curtain until his car pulled out of the drive-way. As soon as his tail lights were gone Rose had come out of her room holding a pair of purple pumps in one hand and an assortment of hair products in the other. She nodded to the staircase and Amy ran up, grabbing her outfit and walking down into Rose's bathroom.

Emilie sat, watching as Rose expertly applied make-up to Amy's face, and pulled her hair back in an elegant, but sexy French twist, with soft tendrils framing her face. After she was finished with that she took Emilie by the hand and left Amy to change into her clothes privately.

Smiling to herself she carefully maneuvered the tight black tank top over her hair, and adjusted her bra underneath of it to give what little cleavage she had a boost. She pulled on her dark blue denim mini skirt and slid her feet into Rose's dark purple pumps. Pulling her arms through the bright red shrug she wore over it she looked at herself in the vanity, loving the overall effect of it.

She walked out and into the kitchen smiling. Emilie, who was sitting as the table eating some chicken nuggets, clapped her hands together and said,

"Aunt Amy! You look like a princess!" Amy giggled and said,

"Thank you Emilie You don't look to bad yourself." The little girl quickly became absorbed in her food again and Rose came over saying,

"Finish up Emilie. We've got to take Princess Amy to her party." She nodded and Rose handed Amy a black and white checkered clutch for her things. Amy smiled and took it saying,

"Don't worry Rose, I promise this and the shoes will return to your closet, safe and sound tomorrow." Smiling Rose shook her head and said,

"How about you keep them? An early birthday gift from me. You've been through a lot lately, and I think you deserve them." Amy almost started crying, but couldn't, because she knew it would ruin the perfect make-up Rose had applied to her face. Instead she settled for a tight hug, which Rose returned eagerly.

Emilie came up then and said,

"C'mon Princess Amy! You can't be late for the party! Your prince is waiting for you there!" Amy held Emilie's hand as they walked out to the car and said,

"And just how do you know that, Miss Emilie?" As she strapped herself into her car seat Emilie smiled and said,

"Cause that's what happens in all the fairytales! Duh." Amy smirked and slid into the passenger seat, smiling as Rose drove for ten minutes, before pulling up to Jackson's driveway. She kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I'll call, promise. No more rides from strangers." Rose laughed and Emilie waved as they drove off, leaving Amy to walk alone into the mansion that lay in front of her.

Throngs of teens, with the inebriation levels ranging from slightly tipsy to completely smashed, mingled and danced in Jackson's house and yard, where a large pool was. She adjusted her skirt slightly and then walked over to the table where a large keg was sitting, as well as a cooler with an assortment of beers in it. She sighed and said,

"Figures, no soda." From behind her she heard a deep, masculine voice say,

"You want soda? I have some in the fridge inside, follow me." It must be that Jackson kid that Lydia was talking about. Speaking of Lydia, she was twined with the boy Amy was following, so Amy was almost certain it was him. He pulled open a large refrigerator and said,

"Help yourself to any soda." Lydia detangled herself from him for long enough to look at Amy and say,

"Oh my God! I love your outfit! And your makeup is perfect! God, we totally need to hang out more often!" Amy smiled and nodded, opening the Pepsi she held in her hand and saying,

"Yeah, totally. That sounds like it would be fun. Me, you, and Allison." Lydia nodded and tossed a perfect curl before looking at Jackson and saying,

"Jackson, this is Amy. You two haven't officially met. I'm gonna go see if I can find Allison, okay?" He nodded, and when she turned away he wasted no time in shamelessly raking over Amy's exposed legs and cleavage. Amy rolled her eyes and cleared a spot at the table to sit at, watching him and two other guys come over and sit next to her.

As she sipped her soda she was careful to not put it down anywhere and then pick it back up again. She knew that the three guys she was sitting near were all eye fucking her, and she didn't want to give any of them an opportunity to slip her something so they could _actually_ fuck her.

Sighing she stood, and almost laughed when the three mirrored her actions, almost following her through the living room, where she finally saw a familiar face; Stiles. Sighing with relief she almost ran over to him, poking him on the shoulder so he would turn around. He smiled at her and she pulled his head close so she could say into his ear,

"Oh my God. Those three guys have been following me all night! I know Jackson, but who are the other two?" She pointed to the wall, where the two were leaning casually. The first had spiky blonde hair with dark brown eyes, and the other had brown hair with green eyes. Stiles pulled her ear to his mouth and said,

"The blonde one is Jeremy Edwards. He's a total player, so I would stay away from him. And the other one is Matt Penner. I heard that he got, like, three girls pregnant, so I'd stay away from him too. And Jackson's just a sleezeball, who doesn't deserve Lydia." Amy raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well thanks for the info. I'm gonna go dance, and I'm feeling like I need a bodyguard. Wanna protect me?" He laughed and nodded, smiling when her hand intertwined with his to pull him through the crowd.

They found a group of people dancing in the entrance hall, and Amy pulled Stiles into the group and started swaying herself to the music. He chuckled and started dancing with her. They had been dancing around for about five minutes when an iron grip took Amy around the hips and a moist, hot mouth was pressed to her ear saying,

"Hey. You look like you're one to go with for a pretty good time. Are you?" She turned and saw Jeremy trying to grind on her from behind and pulled away saying,

"Uh, no. Thanks for the offer though." With a vicious glare he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him saying,

"Are you sure babe? I'm a really fun guy once you get to know me." She yanked out of his grip and felt the comforting weight of Stiles' arm around her shoulders and said,

"No, I don't think so. Bye." Stiles smiled and Jeremy said,

"Seriously? God, you're a frigid bitch." She turned to Stiles and said,

"You wanna go find Scott?" At his nod she looked back at Jeremy and said,

"You know, I'd like to say that it was nice meeting you, but then I'd be lying, 'cause you're a total asshole. Bye" Stiles turned then and took his arm off her and said,

"You okay?" She nodded and then she saw Scott, walking towards the entrance hall with a pained look on his face. He was extremely sweaty and had Stiles went up to him and said,

"Scott? You okay man? You're not looking so good." He just groaned and shook his head, hobbling out the door, Allison following him. Stiles and Amy followed Allison, and came out the front door just long enough to see Scott floor it out of the driveway. Amy went over to Allison and said,

"If you want I can call my brother's wife and ask her if she can give you a ride home with us." Allison shook her head and from behind them someone said,

"Amy, Allison." Amy bit her lip before she turned around, knowing that voice from a week prior. Derek stood in front of them, black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes. Black must have been his thing or something. Sighing Amy said,

"Fancy seeing you here Derek." He nodded and afforded her a small smile before saying,

"I'm a friend of Scott's, and you two look stranded. Need a lift?" Amy wanted a lift with him more than anything in the entire world, but Jason would kill her if he ever found out, which he probably would. Rose, on the other hand, might be alittle bit more understanding to her situation. Holding up a finger she said,

"Could you hold on for just a second?" When he nodded she pulled out her phone and called Rose. She answered on the second ring and said,

"_Hello? Amy? Do you need to me to come and pick you up now?"_ Chuckling uncomfortably Amy said,

"Uh, well I kinda have a potential ride home and I wanted to explain the situation to you." She heard Rose sigh and say,

"_What exactly does 'potential ride home' mean? Is it a boy? Is he cute?" _Looking back at Derek, who was talking quietly with Allison she said,

"Potential because I wanted to ask first and no. _Cute_ doesn't describe him. Something more along the lines of 'the sexiest man in the entire universe' or similar, but you get my drift. Please Rose! Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Rose laughed and said,

"_Fine. But, seriously Amy, please be careful."_ Amy smiled and said,

"Just please don't tell Jason about this. He'd kill me…and you." Rose chuckled and said,

"_Of course not; it'll be our little secret. I'm going to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow, alright? And another thing; Emilie is sleeping, so just be quiet when you come in, okay?" _Amy nodded and said,

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again!" She hung up and walked back over saying to Derek and Allison,

"I needed to call my brother's wife and ask her first, but she said it was cool, so I'm ready." Allison nodded and Derek walked them over to his car. Amy hopped in the back, and was thankful to not have to sit next to Derek again. It had been easier last time, when she was wearing clothes, but with her short skirt and skimpy tank top she felt it wouldn't be so easy.

After about ten minutes of driving they pulled into Allison's driveway, and she got out. Amy took her place in the front seat, and felt her heartbeat sped when Derek looked at her. It wasn't as obvious as the guys at the party, but she felt his eyes going over her exposed skin, but for some reason it didn't alarm her like it should.

Her house was nearly twenty minutes away from Allison's so she had to sit with Derek in the warm, enclosed space. A few blocks from her street he slowed and turned to her saying,

"Was some guy all over you at the party?" She made a face and said,

"Yeah. This player, Jeremy, he tried to grind with me, but I'm not a skank so it didn't happen, unfortunately for him." As she looked out the window she realized something and said abruptly,

"Wait, how'd you know that? I didn't see you in there, and I didn't mention it at all." His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and his knuckles turned white. He glanced at her for a moment, and she thought she saw his eyes an icy blue color instead of his normal gray. Suddenly he threw the car in park and she jerked forward before smacking against the seat forcefully. Turning towards her he said,

"Look, it doesn't matter how I know. The fact is that I do know. And you need to be more careful around guys, because they'll take advantage of you." Amy's eyes narrowed and she said,

"Alright Dad. Look, thanks for caring, but we really don't know each other enough for you to be all freaky protective of me. And you know what? I think I'll just walk. My house is only a few blocks away." She took off her seatbelt and went for the door handle, but it wouldn't open. The lock wasn't showing and she turned to him and said,

"Are you fucking serious? Open the door Derek." When he shook his head she narrowed her hazel eyes and almost snarled,

"Open the goddamn door, or I swear to God, I will call 911 on you." She pulled her cellphone out, but before she could even look at it he had grabbed it and held it in the hand farthest away from her.

Now she was slightly afraid and she leaned away from him, trying to remember what she had read in a magazine about jumping out of a moving car without seriously injuring yourself. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and said,

"You need to be careful. That's all I'm saying. And I'll drive you to your house like I said I would." He pulled the car into drive and drove slowly along the road, finally coming to a stop at her house. The doors still hadn't unlocked, and she crossed her arms impatiently.

She knew he had something he needed to say, and she wished he would just get it over with already. She was tired, cranky, and she just wanted to sleep. He sighed and turned to her saying,

"Look, I know that what I'm doing may seem weird, but I just don't want you to get hurt. It's just that a lot of strange things are going on around town." Amy pursed her lips and didn't say anything, still watching the door for the unlocking. She heard Derek inhale deeply before muttering,

"—can't believe I'm actually going to do this." He cleared his throat and said loud enough for her to hear,

"Uh, well I kinda want to get to know you better, and I was wondering if you might want to, um, well, I don't know…." Amy smirked and held up and hand saying,

"Are you coming onto me?" Derek's eyes widened and he yelped,

"No! I just wanted to know if you might wanna, well I don't know, get some pizza or something sometime. I think I'd like to know you better that's all." Amy thought for a moment before pulling a pen out of her clutch and grabbing his hand. It was shockingly warm, and roughly calloused, but she liked holding it in hers.

With a straight face she wrote down two numbers on the back of his hand saying,

"The first one is the phone line I have in my room. The second one is my cell. Just tell me it's you so I don't freak out at a random person texting me. Also, next Saturday, we can go to the coffee shop in town. My friend told me about a band that's playing there. Pick me up at 6." She said it with a confidence; letting him know that if she was going on a date with him then she would choose what they were doing.

He breathed deeply and nodded, sliding his hand out of her grip and over to the door locks. Handing her phone back to her he said,

"Again, sorry about this." She nodded and watched as the doors unlocked and climbed out gracefully. She knew he was watching and purposely she allowed her hips to sway alittle bit more than they would normally as she walked to her door. She turned and waved delicately when she reached her door, closing it snugly behind her and smiling like crazy. Biting her lip hard she pulled off her heels and carried them in her hand as she padded softly up the stairs.

As she pulled off her clothes and threw them in her hamper she took a deep breath and felt extremely stuffy in her room for some reason. Walking over she unlocked and threw the window open as wide as it would go, sighing as the cool as danced across her exposed skin. She pulled her shirt off and threw it in the hamper, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it in a random drawer. As she pulled on a new tank top she turned around, looking out the open window. She had the strangest sensation; as though someone was watching her. Quickly she walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took her hair out of its twist, letting the softly curled strands fall and frame her face.

Sighing she fluffed the extra hairspray from her scalp and walked to her bed, slipping between the covers and hugging her pillow to her chest as she closed her eyes, trying to unwind enough to sleep. When she finally did she fell into another strange, vision-like dream.

_She was in her room, wearing a light blue sundress, sitting at her vanity, brushing her long hair softly. The curtains blew in slightly and a dark figure crouched through the open window. She saw his reflection in the mirror and smiled, continuing her brushing. He came up behind her and rested his large hands on her bare shoulders and leaned down saying softly,_

"_I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rope-like piece of jewelry, clipping it around her neck softly and leaning down to press his lips to her pulse point. She smiled and leaned into him, reaching up to hold the pendant on the necklace. It was a round, white stone, set in a silver clasp with detailed engravings on it. Strung on the chain at about half inch intervals were white pearls, going all the way around._

_Turning the pendant around she saw the most amazing engraving in the back; a lone wolf, with its head thrown back and howling at the moon. She smiled as she let it rest against her chest and turned to him saying,_

"_It's beautiful, thank you." He nodded and moved toward her slowly, pulling her up and kissing her passionately. One thing led to another between the two lovers and clothing was peeled off in layers as they fell on the bed together. _

_Soft gasps and breathy sighs from the female combined with the deeper grunts and animalistic growling of the male as their bodies moved in a dance as old as time itself. Their soft rocking turned into more frenzied thrashing as they both reached for their peaks, trying to make it there together. _

_She threw her head back and arched her body into his as he brought her to a nirvana of white hot, unadulterated pleasure. Claws dug into her hips slightly, but the slight pain kept her grounded, as did his comforting weight on top on her. She ran her fingers through his sweaty black hair as they both tried to calm their racing hearts. _

_Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him, listening to the soft crooning noises the werewolf in her arms made as his lover gently caressed him. He nuzzled his face into her neck and said softly,_

"_Mine." Pulling him up to look into his storm gray eyes she nodded and said,_

"_Always." He closed his eyes and they fell asleep in each other's embrace, spent. Before sleep took her Amy heard a voice in the back of her head saying,_

"_I will always protect you."_

"_I will never abandon you."_

"_I will always love you." _

**Holy shit. Probably the longest goddamn chapter I have EVER written, and do you know why I do it? I do for YOU! Yes, you. 4,521 words, and I have no freakin clue how I did it, but I did. Uh, just in case you wanted to see it, this is the link for Amy's outfit at Jackson's party: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Teen+Wolf+OC#/d422mzp **

**I made it on Shidabeeda's doll design game, and she was awesome enough to let me post it on deviantart. Review, and I'll get the next one up soon :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. So I don't know why, but the link at the bottom of the last chapter didn't work when I tried it for some reason, but I posted it on my profile, so you can go there to check out the outfit I made :] uhh, so here's chapter five. I loved all my reviews, and they really help me get chapters up faster, so keep 'em coming! **

Amy rolled over on her bed, blinking bleary eyes and trying to rub sleep from them as she heard her bedroom door handle turn. A little body ran in and jumped on her bed, giggling like crazy as she continued jumping. Amy smiled and said,

"Emilie, how long have your parents been gone?" The child plopped down next to Amy and said,

"Maybe twenty minutes? Mommy put on the TV for me while I waited for you, but I got bored. Did I wake you up?" Her blue eyes were wide with apology until Amy laughed and said,

"No, I was actually just getting up. So, what do you wanna do today?" Emilie made a face and said,

"Can we go to the park? And get some ice cream?" Amy nodded and said,

"Well I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go, alright?" Emilie nodded and walked out, only to come back in after about five minutes holding a couple of Barbie's. She plopped down on Amy's bed and started playing as Amy went into her closet to choose a suitable outfit for the day. In the end she chose out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a light blue and white striped hoodie.

Sighing she said,

"C'mon Emilie. I'm gonna make myself some food and then we're gonna go, okay?" Emilie nodded and followed Amy down the stairs. She sat at the table while Amy made herself toast and as she was putting it in the toaster her phone rang. It was Scott. Balancing it between her ear and shoulder she buttered some toast for Emilie and said,

"Hey Scott, what's up?" His voice was slightly crackly as he replied,

"_Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you a question." _Amy walked over to get her toast as she said,

"Okay, shoot." She heard a sigh and him say,

"_Well, I was wondering if you could pick me and Stiles up from my house tonight on your way to the lacrosse game. His jeep's in the shop and my mom's working." _Amy groaned and aid,

"Well I don't know if I can go. I'm babysitting my niece today, and I'm not sure my brother will want his seven year old at a sport's event on a Saturday night when she should be sleeping. But I'll see what I can do, okay?" Hesighed and said,

"_Well lemme know, alright?" _She nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'll call you right after I finish talking to my brother and his wife. Bye." He hung up and Amy ate her piece of toast and looked at Emilie saying,

"Alright Em, let's get going. I've gotta make a quick call, can you strap yourself in your seat?" She nodded and Amy picked up her phone up and walked out to her car, opening Emilie's door and finally getting ahold of Rose on her cell. Her voice sounded happy as she said,

"_Hey Amy! Is something wrong with Emilie? Do you need us to come home? Because we will if you need us!" _Amy laughed and said,

"No Rose! Gosh, you worry too much! No, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Rose sighed and said,

"_Okay, what's up?" _Amy cleared her throat and started the car before saying,

"Well, I promised my friends Scott and Stiles that I'd go see them tonight at their lacrosse game. And I was wondering if it'd be okay if I brought Emilie along with me?" Rose breathed heavily for a moment as she said,

"_Well, do you know what time you'd probably be home from the game? Because I don't want Em in bed too late, or she won't want to get up tomorrow." _Amy leaned against the car and said,

"It shouldn't get out too late, probably 9:30 at the latest." She heard another voice in the background and then heard Rose say,

"_Well Jason says it's alright, so it's fine with me. Just make sure she gets to bed as soon as you guys get home. And don't let her take a nap like she normally does, or she won't sleep until midnight. I hope you have fun! Be careful, and we'll see you tomorrow, alright?" _Amy smiled and ended the call quickly, calling Scott back like she said she would. When he picked up she said,

"What time do you need me at your house, and do you mind having a toddler in the car for the fifteen minute ride? Cause if you do we're going to have issues." He laughed and said,

"_Well the face-off is at 6:30, so probably like quarter to six? Yeah that sounds about right. And no, a toddler should be fine, but I call shotgun prematurely!" _Amy giggled and said,

"Jeez, you and Stiles are so immature. I'll see you then." They hung up and Amy slid into the driver's seat, backing out of her drive way slowly. As they drove into town Amy looked out the window and said,

"Em I'm gonna need you to wear your sweater, alright?" At her pouting face in her rear-view mirror Amy said,

'Hey, don't be like that. And besides, if you get sick your parents will take it out on me. So we're going to bundle up, okay?" Emilie continued to put, but nodded as she watched the road out the window. She parked her car in the lot next to the ice cream parlor and held Emilie's hand as they walked inside the sweet shop.

Emilie's eyes were wide as she looked at the different types of ice cream and Amy leaned down and said,

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want Em?" As she crouched and pointed out the various flavors the door opened and two people walked in. It was Jackson and Lydia, holding hands. Lydia dragged Jackson over and said,

"Amy! What a coincidence seeing you in here!" Amy smiled and straightened, holding Emilie's hand and said,

"Yeah, weird. Uh, could you guys hang on for just a minute?" She turned back to Emilie and said,

"Did you figure out what you want Em?" The little girl nodded and they walked up to the counter, ordering their ice cream right in front of Lydia and Jackson. As they sat in a booth, the couple opposite them, Emilie said,

"Can I go over and look at the prize machines? Please!" Amy smiled and nodded saying,

"Just stay where I can see you Em." The child smiled and jumped down, skipping over to the coin slots, where colorful prizes shined down at her. Lydia smiled at the retreating little girl's figure and turned to Amy saying,

"So, how old is she?" Amy looked away from Emilie for a moment to say,

"She just turned seven last month. She's growing up so fast." Jackson looked up from his soda and said,

"So, do you and her dad get along, or what? Like what happened between you two when you moved out here? Did he want to come with you to be close to her, or what?" Amy looked from Emilie to Jackson rapidly and stuttered,

"W-w-what! Oh my God, Emilie's is **not** my daughter! She's my niece. I'm babysitting her for the day while my brother and his wife are out together." She felt a hot flush come into her cheeks and looked at her ice cream with interest. Jackson looked away and said,

"Uh, wow. I am really sorry about that, and I am feeling like a totally douche." Lydia smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm and said,

"I am so sorry about him Amy." My smiled and shook her head, focusing on her ice cream more than the couple bickering in front of her. Slowly a voice in the back of her mind that she had spent months in therapy trying to silence broke free and said,

_God Amy. You look like such a slut that Jackson assumed you had a child. What does _that_ tell you about yourself? _She ground her teeth together and pushed the voice down saying,

_No. It was a mistake. You're wrong. _It gave a small, sadistic laugh and started chanting,

_Slut. Whore. Worthless. _She clenched her fists together and thought,

_Shut up! You're not really here! You're gone! Get the fuck out of my head!_ It laughed once more before saying,

_If I'm not here why are you still listening to me? Huh? If I'm not here then I would've gone away a long time ago. You can't get rid of me Amy, and you know that. _Amy smacked her hand down on the table and at the surprised looks from Jackson and Lydia said,

"I have to get going. I'll see you at the game. Good luck Jackson." She picked up her barely eaten ice cream and threw it in the garbage, walking over to Emilie and saying,

"Come on sweetie. Let's get going to the park, alright?" Emilie finished her vanilla cone with sprinkles and held Amy's hand as the crossed the street to where the trail in the park started. As they walked Amy breathed deeply and said,

"Look, there's the swings! Do you want me to push you?" Emilie nodded excitedly and they ran over. The little girl squealed with happiness as Amy pushed her higher and higher. After they finished playing in the park it was nearly 4:30. Sighing Amy pulled Emilie up and said,

"C'mon Emmy-bear. We need to get you ready for the game, okay? If you get sick your dad will have my head!" Emilie nodded and yawned saying,

"Can I take a nap when we get home?" Amy shook her head sympathetically and said,

"No sweetie, otherwise you won't sleep tonight." Emilie pouted alittle bit but got over it quickly as they drove to the house. Amy went into the kitchen, fixing Emilie a sandwich while she went upstairs to get on warmer clothes. Emilie came down wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a short sleeve shirt. Her pink sweater was draped on the kitchen table, and Amy made a mental note to remember it later.

Amy fished out a can of Coke from the bottom of the refrigerator and looked at her phone. Scott lived about 20 minutes away from her and it was about 5 now. Shoving her phone in her pocket she watched Emilie finished her sandwich and said,

"Come one Em. We gotta go pick up Stiles and Scott now." Emilie nodded and put her plate in the sink and walked out to Amy's car with her. As they drove Amy sighed, wishing she could just go to sleep. Her head hurt, and she just wasn't in the mood for a loud sports game at the moment.

As she pulled into Scott's drive way as beeped the horn and saw the two boys run out holding all their equipment. She popped the trunk and listened to them talking as they got in her car. Scott, true to his word, slid in the front seat, leaving Stiles next to Emilie. As she drove Amy looked at Emilie and said,

"Say hi to Scott and Stiles Em." Emilie averted her eyes and waved shyly before looking at Stiles and saying,

"You have a funny name." Amy gasped and said,

"Emilie Liza Powers! That was extremely rude! Apologize to Stiles right now!" Scott was cracking up, and Stiles had a hurt puppy dog look on his face. Emilie's blue eyes widened and said avoided Stiles' eyes as she said,

"Sorry." Stiles chuckled and said,

"Eh, it's cool. Trust me, I get it a lot." The rest of the ride was uneventful, until they got to the school. Amy popped the trunk and said,

"I'll see you guys after, okay? I'll wait out here for you." They nodded and walked away, leaving Amy and Emilie to follow the throngs of people going the bleachers. They chose a spot near the top, where Amy sat next to the railing so Emilie couldn't possibly fall off.

As the game started Amy followed the number 11 carefully. It was Scott's first game after all. About halfway through he started getting extremely good. Like, the opposite team threw him the ball once or twice, and he moved with a crazy amount of speed and precision. He scored the last goal with seconds to spare, and the ball was thrown so hard that it tore a hole through the goalie's net.

Emilie was cheering on Scott the entire time, and by the time everyone had left the stands she had rested herself in Amy's lap, dozing lightly. Standing and adjusting Emilie on her hip Amy carefully made her way down the bleachers, and as she started walking across the field holding her she saw Jackson on the field, holding a glove that had been discarded at the end of the game.

Then, she saw _him_; Derek. Standing about 20 yards away from Jackson, watching the boy and Amy at the same time. Amy felt as though his stare was bordering predatory at the other male and tender towards her and the sleeping toddler she carried on her hip. He sent a quick, jerky nod of recognition in her direction and then headed off into the woods.

She shook her head and walked away, sighing as she unlocked her car and set Emilie in her car seat. Stiles and Scott walked over after abut ten minutes, both slightly damp from their respective showers in the locker room. Scott was grinning like an idiot and Stiles whispered as he walked past Amy,

"He made out with Allison." She nodded with understanding and tried to not fall asleep at the wheel as she drove them both to Scott's house. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she shifted the car into Drive and slowly made her way to her house.

Rose and Jason's car still wasn't in the driveway, so Amy quickly pulled in and shook the tiredly toddler awake as she carried her inside. Locking the door behind her she walked up toi Emilie's room, dressing her for bed quickly and laying her down. Pressing a soft kiss to Emilie's forehead, Amy switched on her nightlight and stumbled down the hall to her room.

She peeled off her jeans and her hoodie, leaving her in a dark blue tank top and underwear. She was too tired to put anything more elaborate on as she fell into bed, snuggling with her pillow as her eyes slipped closed and she was taken to dreamland. While she was there a voice smooth as dark honey spoke to her saying,

_You should be taking care of my pups. I want you to have my children. My mate; my love; my one true half._

She smiled in her sleep, and rolled over, sighing out one lone word as unconsciousness took her even deeper away from the real world,

"_Derek"_

**Aahhhhhh! So freaking long! I hope you all like it, cause if not I'll cry…no, not really…actually, no I probably will :[ **

**but uh, check out kk-176's story that I'm Beta-ing "This Thing With Us" I just started, and I'd love feedback from both stories :] Review, and I'll pump out the Derek POV chapter soon…ish **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Derek POV chapter, cause I like attempting to unravel the mysteries going on inside of his pretty little head :] enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Derek growled lowly as he threw his car into drive from where it was parked in the police station parking lot. That little bastard werewolf, Scott, and his idiot friend, whose name Derek wasn't even interested in remembering, had snuck up to his house, and <em>dug up his sister's grave. <em>

Then they proceeded to go to the police about it, and got Derek arrested. Thankfully they had to release him after a few days, because the fur and DNA they found on his sister's body was animal, not human. Derek wasn't an animal (at least not fully) so he was released on Friday afternoon.

He cranked the volume up on his stereo, listening to the loud sound of Flyleaf blasting through his car. Derek raced towards Scott McCall's house, with every intention of showing the new werewolf who was the more dominant Beta around Beacon Hills.

He played out a few scenarios in his mind, none of which involved sitting down and talking about things rationally, but usually involving an extreme fight, with Derek gaining the dominance he knew he already possessed, and the submission of the other Beta.

He parked about a mile down the road and stalked to the back of McCall's house, jumping and scaling the wall easily, crouching through the open window and standing in the corner, waiting for the teen. Almost ten minutes passed before he heard the heavy footfalls of the teen and when the door shut he moved forward and grabbed Scott by the throat.

Snarling lowly he shoved him against the bed room wall and said angrily,

"You sold me out to the cops? Is that seriously how you want to play Scott, 'cause I can play hard, and I promise you this; you will lose." Scott simply glared and said,

"Get out of my house Hale." Derek barked a laugh and released the teen saying,

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet, have you? What bit you the other day in the woods Scott? A mountain lion? If you're smart you won't go to this party, and you won't play in that game tomorrow." Scott's lips twitched up in a snarl and he said,

"There's nothing wrong with me. And who do you think you are, telling me what to do? You don't even know me." Derek sighed and said,

"You're right, there's nothing wrong with you. But, answer me this Scott; how is your vision 20 20 now? How is your hearing 10 times more sensitive than it should be? How can you hear the beating of you mother's heart in the kitchen downstairs? How can you smell the food she's cooking down to the individual ingredients?" He stopped talking and looked at the teenager before continuing,

"Do us both a favor Scott. Don't go to the party tonight. Don't play in the game tomorrow. I honestly have better things to do with my time then babysit you." Scott's eyebrows shot up and Derek took his leave, jumping out of the window and landing lightly on his feet before walking down the road to his car.

Once there he knew he couldn't leave the pup to his own devices; he could kill someone or phase in front of people. He stayed parked outside of Scott's house until the teenagers walked out to get in his mother's car, driving down the road. Derek made sure he followed closely, but not too closely as the car drove to a nice development and picked up a girl with dark hair.

Derek sighed and followed Scott's car to a party a few developments over. He parked and stepped out, watching the two teens walk into the party together. He sighed and watched all the other teenagers stumbling around and thought to himself,

_And this is why I avoid people._

Shouldering his way past the teens he came to stand on the other side of a pool, and watched Scott dancing with the girl he had picked up. A dog behind him started barking and growling at him, and with a nonchalant glance Derek shut him up.

Looking back he locked eyes with Scott for a moment, before jumping onto the roof of the garage next to him and dropping down in the front of the house.

Looking at the moon Derek figured it wouldn't be long before the pain of Scott's first transformation would force him to leave the party and go home. He was right, watching as, not even five minutes later, Scott stumbled out of the front door, his date following him as well as a crowd of others, his idiot friend, Stiles, and Amy included.

He felt an odd clench inside as he saw her, hair in a pinned up twist, bright red shrug, black tank top and denim mini-shirt. Stiles rolled his eyes and went back inside, as Amy and the other girl, was it Allison? watched Scott's taillights disappear into the darkness.

Amy was just offering the other girl a ride home when Derek came up behind them and casually spoke their names. They spun around and Amy made a sarcastic comment that Derek couldn't help but smile at. He offered a ride home and Allison nodded and Amy looked hopeful before saying,

"I'm a friend of Scott's, and you two look stranded. Need a lift?" Amy had bitten her lip as Allison nodded and she said,

"Could you just hold on a second?" Derek nodded and watched her pull out her phone and walk away slightly before dialing a number. A woman answered the phone and Derek smiled when he heard the affection passed between the two of them. Allison was talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention; he was listening to Amy's conversation.

He smirked when he heard her describe him as, "the sexiest man in the entire universe" to Rose. She got permission and hung up, walking, or floating, over to them saying,

"I just needed to call my brother's wife and ask her first, but she said it was cool, so I'm ready." She was positively glowing with happiness, and Derek could practically see it around her. She slipped into the backseat of his car and Allison in the front. He dropped Allison off first, because she was closer, and when she got out Amy slid into her place.

She pointedly avoided Derek's eyes, and he could smell the nervousness mixed with lust coming off of her as he looked at her body. Her skirt was extremely short, allowing Derek an almost unhindered view of her long, lean legs. Her red shrug was left open, and she seemed to have been wearing some sort of bra that made what little cleavage she had more prominent.

Her scent was just as mouthwatering as before, raspberries with underlying hints of dark honey. He heard her heartbeat speed, and wasn't sure why, until he sniffed and felt the sexual tension she was releasing into the air. Then, he smelled something else. A more masculine scent of arousal, but it didn't smell like a wanted affection. He slowed the car and asked her about it. She answered in a very nonchalant way, but then remembered that she had said nothing about it to him. His grip on the steering wheel got deathly tight, and he felt his eyes flash before he threw the car in park.

As he did he noticed that he could only hear one heartbeat in the car. Looking over as he growled out at her, he saw that she was still there, and very much alive; pissed actually. She didn't like the fact that Derek was being protective of her, and if it wasn't him then he would be weirded out by it as well. She glared at him and moved to get out and walk, until he pressed the 'lock' button on his car door. She stared at him with a disbelieving expression and threatened him with the police.

Quicker then she could react to he had grabbed the phone and was holding it in his hand farthest away from her. Now, along with the raspberry and honey he could smell fear infiltrating the space they were sitting in, and it hurt him inside for some reason that she thought he would cause physical harm to come to her.

A slight feeling of dread came over him as he figured out that the little signs which were unraveling made him realize that this wasn't just some girl he'd in the woods one day.

Trying to keep himself calm, as he realized what was happening between him and her he told her,

"You need to be careful. That's all I'm saying. And I'll drive you to your house like I said I would." He drove along slowly, trying to keep himself from not freaking out as they pulled into her driveway. She was being quite patient, seeing as she probably thought Derek was psychotic and going to kill her, as she sat there and waited for him to say what he needed to. He did and before he could stop himself he mumbled out,

"—can't believe I'm actually going to do this." And then he asked. He asked her, a sophomore in high school if she would go on a date with him. And even more surprisingly, she said yes. She reached into her little purse and took out a pen, reaching over and grabbing his left hand, writing two numbers on the back of it.

Her hand was soft and smooth, so much different than the rough grips he was used to. She informed him of what they were doing; a coffee shop 'date' listening to a local band play. She told him to pick her up at 6.

Normally he wouldn't stand for something like that, but he probably pissed her off to the extreme, so he allowed her to say when and where they were going, as well as what they were doing. He nodded and she let go of his hand, as he returned her cell phone and apologized once more before unlocking the doors, and watching her slide gracefully out of his car.

She moved her hips in the way the women love to as she walked to her front door and offered him a small, dainty wave before she shut the door behind her. He tried to shake off the feeling that overcame him as he watched her go, like part of him was up and leaving. His heartbeat thumped along in the car loudly as he parked the car a few blocks away, needing to catch a glimpse of her one last time before he went back to his apartment.

He jogged back to her house, and silently scaled the back wall, using his sensitive eat to pick up the one heartbeat in the house that wasn't in the deep, even rhythm of sleep. When he found it he perched on the roof across, shrouded in the dark, and watched her turn from the window and unclasp her bra. The skin of her back was smooth and flawless, except for a small inscription on her left shoulder blade. Inked in a dainty cursive script it read,

"_There are things we don't want to have happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." _The wolf inside him whimpered at the thought of Amy; sweet, caring, loving Amy; having had to experience a painful loss, like the one he did. She pulled on a new tank top and turned to the window, looking out it with curious eyes.

He lost sight of her, but kept sound of her as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. He heard her hair come out of its twist, and saw her fluffing it as she walked back to her bed, hugging her pillow and sighing. Her breath and heartbeat evened out quickly, and when Derek was sure she was in deep enough sleep he walked quietly over the roof and crouched through the window.

Inhaling deeply, he could understand why he had finally realized it in the car; she was his, and he was hers. Amy was his Mate. Werewolves, his mother and father had told him, could have many different partners throughout their lifetime, but they only have one true Mate. That one person who was the other half of their soul inhabiting another body. He smiled as he recalled the one day when his parents had sat down him, his sister and their two brothers, Adrian and Hunter, to explain it.

_Robert and Michelle Hale sat at their dining room table, their four children around them. Their oldest, Laura, had just turned 15. Derek was 14, and the twins, Adrian and Hunter were 12. They knew that it was time to start explaining to them about the way werewolves lived, and existed. _

_Hunter fidgeted and said,_

"_Do I really have to be here? I mean, I'm not even like them, it doesn't really apply to me." His mother cuffed him on the head softly and said,_

"_Yes Hunter, you have to be here. Even though you can't change you still have the gene, and you might have a Mate out there, waiting for you. Now hush, and listen to your father." Hunter pouted, but crawled up onto her lap and sighed, listening as his father spoke._

_Robert Hale laughed and turned to his three werewolf children and said,_

"_Now, even though you are all young, we need to have this talk. Every werewolf in existence has a Mate. They are said to be the other half of our complete soul, redirected into another body when we are born. It might take you years of searching to find them, or you might see them in the grocery store tomorrow. There is no way to know who it is until you have found them. They can be older then you, or younger, it doesn't matter." He stopped for a moment and looked at his own Mate and she continued,_

"_Your father is correct. Age doesn't matter, gender doesn't matter. What matters is that once you find them you hold onto them, and you never let them go. When you and your Mate are together, you can only hear one heartbeat, because you are in such tandem. You breathe together, and your hearts beat together. If for some reason your Mate must go somewhere and you cannot follow you'll feel empty. Like a part of you has just gotten up and walked away." She paused to glance at their father and he started again with,_

"_And Heaven forbid your Mate is killed in some way, or dies before their time, you will perish along with them. The pain is too great, and most wolves die within the hour of their Mate being taken from this life." Derek, who had remained silent, was silent still as Laura asked,_

"_Can a werewolf's Mate be human?" Her mother nodded and said,_

"_Yes. Anyone can be your mate, and you will never know until you meet them." Laura's face scrunched in annoyance as she said,_

"_Well I don't want a human for my mate. I'd have to protect them all the time. They wouldn't be able to do anything for themselves." Her father growled, and Laura whimpered as he said,_

"_Never say that again Laura Eliza Hale. Your Mate is a precious thing, and even if they were human it wouldn't matter. Besides, if a human is your Mate, and you bestow the Mark upon them they can attain certain…_attributes_ that will help them to be stronger." Laura looked up again and said,_

"_Like what?" Her mother sighed and said,_

"_Well since we're both wolves it's difficult to know if we're right or not, but we have heard that a human who has been Marked will become faster, and stronger. They can heal fast, like we do, but not as rapidly. Better hearing, and vision as well. And it is rare, but known to happen that if their Mate is in danger, a human will take on certain werewolf traits to better equip them with protecting their other half. They can grow short claws, and slight canines." As Derek sat and absorbed this he said quietly,_

"_How do you Mark your Mate?" Robert chuckled and said,_

"_Well son, there are a few ways, and some of them are more lasting them others. You can Mark them with your talons, but that doesn't do much when it comes to showing others that they are yours. A more common method is a bite, somewhere on the body. But, even that is nothing compared to what truly Marks a werewolf's Mate. A bite, under the full moon. That is what does it. Usually you and your Mate are consummating your relationship when it happens." Derek, being quite intellectually adept for his age, understood immediately, but Hunter, who had only been observing from his mother's lap said loudly,_

"_What does 'consummating' mean!"_

The memory stopped there, and Derek chuckled softly as he remembered his spaz of a little brother. Slowly he walked around to the bed, and crouched next to it, watching her as she slept. Her long, light brown hair was strewn across her pillows, and as he leaned closer to inhale her scent deeper she sighed contentedly and threw an arm and a leg across her body, rolling over so that he back faced him.

He smiled softly, and examined the soft curve of her smooth back. Now that he was closer he could see small designs around the inscription. Small purple flowers, green vines, and white doves created a delicate border around the inking. He heard her heartbeat quicken and then slow again as she took another deep breath.

Softly he padded over to the side she had rolled too, trying, and failing, to not blatantly stare at her chest. It was obvious she didn't wear a bra to bed, and the cool breeze from the window had made her, uh, _perky_, to say the least. He growled at himself, and forced himself to softly pull her blanket up to cover her. Even though she was his Mate it didn't give him the right to ogle her when she wasn't even conscious. Hell, he didn't even know how old she was!

As he finished readjusting her blanket he allowed himself to trail a finger softly over her exposed collarbone, and up her neck, stopping just below her jawline. When he touched her like that; softly, but in the same moment intimately; he got a flash of something.

Like the first one, the other night while he slept, but more. Not only was she marked, but they completed the Mating. He growled when he saw the necklace, and wondered how it had gotten in the dream, or vision. She didn't know about it; not yet at least. Looking at her with soft eyes he sighed and walked over to the window, jumping down and landing on the ground lightly.

As he drove to his apartment he thought furiously of where the necklace was. His mother and father had given it to him, and he remembered the day clearly,

_Robert and Michelle called Derek into the house to talk to him. He groaned, and walked in sulkily. He was playing with his siblings and their cousins. The aunts and uncles had come to visit, which meant plenty of kids to play with. His mother and father sat in the living room, holding a small box in between them and talking quietly. He plopped down on the floor in front of them and his father said,_

"_We have something for you son." His mother took the box and handed it to him lightly. When he opened it he saw that it was the necklace his mother usually wore around her neck. Instead, when he glanced up at her, there was only a simple gold chain. She smiled and said,_

"_It's very special to the Hale family, and we want you to have it." He looked at them with questioning eyes and said,_

"_Why're you giving this to me? I don't wear necklaces, give it to Laura." His father chuckled and said,_

"_No, it is a tradition that the first son of the family gets it." Taking it out gingerly Derek said,_

"_But why do you want me to have it?" His mother laughed and said,_

"_It's the necklace that you will give your Mate when the time arrives. Your father presented it to me when we realized what we were to one another." His father nodded and said,_

"_The chain is silver, with white pearls. The pendant is a moonstone set in silver as well. And that carving? Family legend says that this is the moonstone an ancestor of ours used to bestow the blessing of the moon upon us. It is very special. Keep it safe son." He nodded and his mother and father hugged him, allowing him to go back out and play with his family. _

Derek sighed as he remembered things from years past. As he parked in his complex he racked his brains trying to remember where he'd left the box with the necklace. It was a crucial that he found it, and quickly.

He tore into his apartment, going into his bedroom and ripping clothes out of drawers, off shelves, looking in every little nook and cranny where it might have hidden. Pretty soon, his normally spotless room had clothes scattered all around it, and he stood in the center, slightly breathless. Thinking on his feet he thought,

_Where would I have hidden it when I was 14?_

What did he like to do when he was fourteen? He liked girls, sports, video games, eating, hunting with his father, and playing baseball. His eyes widened as he realized where it was. Running down one of the hallways he ripped open the door to find boxes upon boxes, with labels on them. He searched frantically until he found one labeled, "DEREK SPORTS STUFF"

Grinning like crazy he tore the box open, throwing things on the floor until he found a baseball bat, a baseball mitt, and some old baseball trading card boxes. He knew it wasn't in the bat, so he ripped open the mitt, finding only stuffing and padding. Turning his eyes to the small boxes full of baseball cards he used a talon to slice the tape off and dumped the contents on the floor. He rifled through them until he felt it. He felt a crinkly substance that he guessed was wrapping paper, which he tore off, and held the necklace in his hands.

It was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, and as every bit stunning as he had seen it in the vision. He smiled and walked back to his room, stripping off his shirt and jeans, falling into bed with just his black boxers on. He laid the necklace on his bedside table, and closed his eyes, hoping the day he would be able to give the necklace to Amy would be soon.

* * *

><p>Derek sighed as he awoke on Saturday morning. Tonight was the game, and he had to go, to make sure Scott didn't do anything stupid, like phase and kill a bunch of people. He pulled out a set of new clothes, which honestly looked like the exact same thing he had worn the day before. The only difference was that his shirt was light gray instead of black.<p>

He stepped into the shower and washed himself quickly, before going into his kitchen to make himself some toast. Sighing he walked out to his car and started towards town. He parked outside of the coffee shop and went inside, and purchased a cup of black coffee. He drank it slowly, and was almost finished when someone opened the door and he caught the strong scent of raspberries and honey. He felt a pull towards the smell, and knew that Amy was close.

He threw a five dollar bill on his table for a tip and walked out the door, following the scent to the ice cream parlor. He looked inside the window and saw her, long hair brushed back behind her ears, wearing jeans and a hoodie. She had a little girl with her, and Derek cocked his head to the side, wondering who it was.

He sat on the bench outside of the parlor and saw two other highschoolers walk in and heard them and Amy conversing. She and the girl, Emilie, ordered their ice cream and he heard Amy talking to Jackson and Lydia. He could almost smell her embarrassment when Jackson assumed that the toddler was her own. Taking a deeper breath he could tell that they were related, but not as a mother and daughter. She was an aunt to the little girl. He heard her smack her hand down on the table and tell Jackson and Lydia she would see them at the game later that evening.

Not wanting her to see him he walked down the sidewalk a ways, and saw her exit the parlor, Emile holding her hand. They crossed the street, and entered the park, walking along the little trail slowly. Derek followed from a distance, not wanting to be seen by anyone. They stopped at a small play structure, and Amy pushed Emilie on the swings for some time, and played with her in the castle.

As he leaned against a tree and watched the two playing together, all of a sudden he had another vision,

_A few years must've passed, because when he saw Amy her hair was alittle bit shorter, and she looked older; almost twenty. She held a small child by one hand and a man with the other. The child was a little boy, no older than six, with jet black hair and bright hazel eyes. He looked like a perfect combination of the couple who held him. Amy smiled and watched the little boy run and play on the jungle gym, full of energy. _

_Huffing out a sigh she sat heavily on a bench, laying a hand over her swollen belly. Derek sat next to her and watched as she grimaced saying,_

"_God, they are just kick, kick, kicking away in there." He smiled and laid a hand over hers, smiling even wider when he felt the twins kicking against their fathers hand. Amy laughed at the look of wonder on his face and said,_

"_You just love this, don't you?" He looked up at her and nodded saying._

"_Of course I do Ames. This is just amazing. The twins are going to be beautiful." She smirked and said,_

"_Or handsome, if they're boys." He nodded and they looked up as the little boy yelled,_

"_Dad! You've gotta come up and see this! The view is so cool! I'm on top of the world!" Amy laughed and Derek yelled back,_

"_Coming Michael!" Looking back at his wife he said,_

"_Duty calls." She giggled and sighed happily when he pulled her into a chaste, yet passionate, kiss. Michael yelled again and Derek jumped up and said,_

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming buddy." Amy smiled and watched the two play together, saying softly to her ever growing stomach,_

"_If you two ever give me as much trouble as Michael has, then me and your dad are in for another wild ride."_

The vision cut off, and Derek growled softly in his throat. So, he and Amy _were_ going to end up together. They were going to raise a family together. He was going to have a son; and a beautiful set of twins. He gazed at his other half and smiled as she gently picked up the toddler and walked back to her car.

He didn't follow her home; that would have been borderline stalkerish, even for a Mate. Instead he drove to his apartment, making a sandwich and quickly devouring it before driving to the school.

He smelled her there, obviously. As he spent more and more time around his Mate he could pick out her scent in a crowd, and follow it closely. He stood next to the bleachers, watching the game closely, and making sure Scott didn't phase on the field.

There were some things he would probably have to beat into the younger Beta, things like; don't show people that your eyes shift colors, don't show people that your canines have grown to nearly twice their normal length, don't show people how your fingernails have punctured a glove clean through.

After the game was over Scott went completely AWOL, ran off the field, and into the locker rooms. Derek could hear him in there, and he had changed. He saw the little Argent girl go in, and he feared for them both. He heard the fierce pounding of Scott's heart as he tried to regain control over himself. And finally he could almost smell the lust and arousal wash over the two teens as they kissed each other into oblivion in the showers.

Glancing back at the field he noticed a single player, Jackson, standing there, holing Scott's discarded glove. Behind him stood Amy, balancing Emilie, who was sleeping, on her hip. She just looked so right there, that Derek had to acknowledge her presence with a jerky nod, and then glared at the other male in between them.

She shrugged and walked away, and Derek walked into the parking lot, getting in his Camaro and driving down the street until he came to her house. He parked a few blocks away, and waited for about twenty minutes until her little blue car pulled into the driveway. He saw her pull Emilie out and walked into the house, hearing the lock click behind them.

Exiting his car he walked over to the side of the house, scaling the wall, and sitting on the roof next to her window, concealed by the shadows. She walked into her room, looking completely exhausted. He watched as she peeled off her jeans and hoodie, leaving on a tank top and panties. He looked away as she climbed in bed, wanting her to have some privacy left, and turned back only when he was certain she was starting to fall asleep.

He watched her for only a short time before turning to jump off the roof when he heard her sigh softly and say,

"_Derek"_ That caught his attention and he stayed for about ten more minutes to see if she would say anything else. When she didn't he figured out that she had fallen deeper asleep and he jumped off the roof and went to his car. Driving to his house he sighed, digging into his pocket and pulling out the necklace he now carried with him wherever he went.

He studied it intently, watching the way the moonstone reflected the light, and wanting to give it to his Mate as soon as possible. He parked and walked up and into his apartment, stripping and falling onto his bed. He couldn't sleep, and tried to pass the time by counting the number of lines in the wallpaper pattern of his room.

Every time sleep would start to take him he would feel an unconscious pull, and it jolted him awake again. It was the Call. When a werewolf found his or her Mate and didn't act on claiming and Marking them quickly they started to become physically affected by not being together.

Derek's wolf-like subconscious was trying to force him to go to Amy and claim her as his own, to make her his for life. And Derek wanted to; oh how he wanted to. But the time wasn't right, and he knew that. He just couldn't just spring something like that on her, even if he knew things would work out in the end. It wasn't right, and he wouldn't do that to her.

So he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, getting himself ready for a night that he knew he wouldn't be sleeping through.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother of Jesus. Longest. Chapter. EVER. And I do it for you. Usually I'm quick about chapters, but doing them in Derek's POV, while amazing to try and unravel him, is hard as fuck. <strong>

**And if any of you are mad, or upset or whatnot about the fact that I expanded on his family then I got nothing for you. They really didn't give us much to work with in the show about his family, so I made it up. Creative license as the author of this fanfic. If you don't like it, I will gladly point you to another story.**

**Also, yes, the whole "Derek finds his Mate in an OC" thing is slightly overkilled. You know what I have to say to any of you who don't like it? GO FIND ANOTHER STORY. Because I refuse to read reviews about how OC Mates are dumb. That's nice, but in all actuality, no one is making you read this story.…..okay, I'm finished ranting. **

**Reviews=LOVE, so gimme some and I'll get the next Amy POV chapter up, cause those are soooo much easier for me then Derek POV. **

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews from chapter 6! I love and appreciate all of them, and I want to try to start replying to all of them, since whenever I get a reply to a review it gives me warm fuzzies inside…okay. I'm done. **

**In this chapter there's some shopping, some making out (you'll be REALLY shocked between who :P), and some references to actual werewolf movies :]**

* * *

><p>Amy pulled into the parking lot of the school on Monday morning and sighed. She did not want to be in school right now. What she really wanted to do was take a Tylenol and sleep off her massive migraine.<p>

Instead she sucked it up and as she climbed out of her car gracefully. She smoothed the front of her red plaid skirt as she adjusted her messenger bag and walked into school.

On her way in that guy from the party, Jeremy stopped directly in front of her and sneered down saying,

"Hey there pretty girl. Wanna walk with me today?" Amy sighed and rubbed her temples growling out,

"I believe the expression, 'When Hell freezes over' is an appropriate answer to that question." Jeremy scowled deeply and said,

"Whatever; suck my dick bitch." Narrowing her eyes she stepped around him and said loud enough for everyone around them to hear,

"Grow one first, and then we'll talk." She flounced away, smiling lightly as she heard the guys giving Jeremy shit. Sighing she walked to her locker, pulling out her history binder and shutting it quickly to find Lydia on the other side.

The redhead smiled and said,

"God Amy, we totally need to go shopping together! You have the best sense of fashion!" Amy smiled and looked down at herself. She was wearing a layered red plaid skirt with black lace, a cheetah print t-shirt that fit her like a glove, with a tight white vest over it. Her head was lightly curled, and pinned back with a small clip. Her feet were tucked inside small black boots. Smiling Amy nodded and said,

"Well, I kinda want to go this week. And I'm off work on Wednesday. Are you free?" Lydia nodded and they walked to history together as she said,

"What's the occasion?" Taking a deep breath and biting her lip Amy sat in her seat and said excitedly,

"I've got a date on Saturday." Lydia smiled widely and squealed,

"Oh my God! With who? Do I know him? Is he in our grade? Is he hot?" Amy smiled and nodded saying,

"He's a few years older than us, and I don't think you know him." Taking a deep breath and looking around to make sure no one was listening she whispered,

"It's Derek Hale." Lydia's face turned to a mask of disbelief as she squealed loudly and said,

"Really? You are so lucky! When did he ask you? How'd you two even meet? And yes, I will find you the perfect outfit, don't worry!" Their teacher, Mr. Moody, looked up then and said,

"Girls! This is a free period. A _silent_ free period." Lydia scowled and looked down at her desk, and so did Amy, playing Tetris on her phone until a piece of lined paper entered her vision. In Lydia's neat printing she read,

_Spill! When did he ask you out! How do you two even know each other? _Sighing she scrawled out,

_We met about two weeks ago, I was wandering in the woods and he found me and offered me a ride home. I didn't see him again until Jackson's party on Friday. He gave me and Allison a ride and before I got out he asked me on a date. _She slipped it back to her and Lydia's response came quickly,

_Romantic! What are you guys doing? _Amy paused her game and wrote out,

_Remember you told me that there was a band playing at the coffee shop in town Saturday night? Well he's picking me up at 6 and we're going there. I am kind of freaking out, truth be told. _Lydia giggled quietly when she got the note back and wrote back,

_Why? You're hot naturally, and with me dressing you, you'll be super fine. He won't even know what hit him when he picks you up on Saturday! _Amy nodded and the bell rang before she could write back a response. She shoved the note into her purse and walked to anatomy, groaning when she realized that she had a paper she needed to write before Friday.

Her day passed quickly, and she went to work after school. After that she drove straight home, almost running into Jason's car on the way into the driveway. He was in a rush to get to the station for his shift apparently. As she walked inside her house Amy looked at Rose and said,

"What's going on?" Rose looked worried for a moment before she looked and saw Emilie still absorbed in the TV show she was watching. Sighing she said,

"There as an attack. A few hikers found a body this afternoon. They're not sure what it was, but they're thinking it's a mountain lion." Amy's eyebrows raised and she said,

"Wow that sounds serious. So, what's for dinner; I'm starved." Rose smiled and led her into the kitchen, where a plate of chicken and vegetables sat waiting for her. Sinking into her chair Amy said,

"Uh, hey Rose. When do you think Jason will start letting me out of the house again for a social life?" Looking up from her plate Rose raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously,

"Why?" Amy poked some stray carrots around her plate and said,

"Uh, no reason, I just sorta, kinda, _havaadatethisSaturday_." Rose sighed and said,

"I can't hear what you're saying sweetie, speak up, please." Amy took a deep breath and said,

"Because I sorta have a date this Saturday." Rose smiled and said,

"Uh huh, with who?" Blushing Amy smiled and said softly,

"That guy that drove me home both those times." Rose made an approving face as she said,

"Oh, and does this mystery man have a name?" Amy nodded and looked up saying,

"Derek Hale." Rose's eyes were bright as she said,

"And when were you planning on asking me and Jason about this Amy?" Amy made a face and said,

"Well tonight actually, but Jason got a call, so it's kinda just you." Rose folded her hands under her chin and said,

"Well, if it was just up to me then I would probably say yes, but you know that Jason is gonna want to grill this guy; _hard_." Amy sighed and said,

"Yeah, I know! And I don't want him to scare Derek away. I just, I don't know I really like him." Rose placed her soft hand over Amy's and said gently,

"Amy, we have no problems with you dating, we just don't want to have another issue like the one you did with Roger." Even his name brought a fire into Amy's eyes as she growled,

"This is absolutely nothing like that! That was a once in a lifetime thing, and for some Godforsaken reason it happened to me!" As quickly as the anger came it vanished, leaving an empty hole in Amy's chest where her heart used to be. She felt tears rise to her eyes and Rose come over and say,

"Hey, it's okay. I will talk to Jason the first chance I get, and we will work this out, alright?" Amy nodded and pushed her face against Rose's shoulder, letting the tears fall. Her sister-in-law simply stroked her hair and made comforting sounds as she cried on her shoulder. She pulled away after a few minutes and said to Rose,

"Fine, I'll let Jason at him; but he has ten minutes, tops." Rose smiled and hugged Amy once more before saying,

"Go on up to bed, you've got school tomorrow." Amy nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve, shuffling up the stairs. She fell into bed, hugging her pillow, and tried to banish the haunting memories of her ex-boyfriend Roger.

* * *

><p>Tuesday dragged by, and only by the grace of God did Wednesday make an appearance quickly. After school Amy drove to her house and as she stood in her kitchen eating a granola bar she heard Allison's car pull up outside of her house. She was driving them there, and they were all shopping together.<p>

She smiled as she opened the car door to the backseat and said,

"Who's excited for shopping?" Lydia smiled and said to Allison,

"So, did Amy tell you who she's going out with on Saturday?" Allison shook her head and Lydia took a dramatic moment before saying,

"Derek Hale. Can you believe it? Amy is going out with Derek freakin' Hale!" Allison giggled and Amy said,

"Chill Lydia. We're going on a date, not getting married." The red head rolled her eyes and said,

"Well you might want to, 'cause that is a seriously fine piece of man candy you're going out with Amy." Amy's mouth dropped open and she playfully retorted,

"Lydia, don't you have a boyfriend?" Her friend shrugged and said,

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" Amy laughed and they got to the mall at around 3:30. Immediately they went into the Macy's, and Lydia started pulling clothes off racks and piling them into Amy's arms. Staggering under the weight she said,

"Jesus Lydia. I'm going on a _date_, not meeting the president!" Lydia smirked and said,

"First impressions are very important. _Especially_ on the first date; duh." Amy rolled her eyes and looked over at Allison and said quietly,

"Of course, why didn't I know that?" Allison giggled and they followed Lydia around, watching as she grabbed a few pairs of heels off of the shoe racks and walking over to the dressing rooms. Amy tried on outfit after outfit, stepping out in an olive green skirt the belted at the waist, with a flower patterned shirt. Lydia bit her lip and handed her a pair of tan heels.

Strapping them on she rose up and looked at herself in the mirror. Pretty, but not her. Lydia snapped her fingers and said,

"I know exactly what this needs! Stay here, don't change!" Amy sighed and Allison giggled as Lydia came running back with a knit that was the same shade of tan as her shoes and with a pair of black knee socks. She looked at Amy and said,

"Well don't just stand there! Put them on and get back out here!" Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling off the heels and on the socks as well as the hat. Walking out and looking in the mirror she did a little turn and said,

"I am pretty sure I have this skirt in Navy." Lydia clapped alittle bit and said,

"Viola! You are perfect, and totally ready for your date with Derek Hale!" Amy laughed and said,

"Thank you so much Lydia. It really means a lot, that you helped me with this." Lydia smiled and said,

"Of course Amy. Anything for a friend! Now, let's go pay and get some smoothies. I'm dying of thirst over here! Making someone look absolutely fabulous is hard work!" Allison and Amy laughed and they went over to the registers to pay.

When Amy saw how much everything cost she nearly fainted until Lydia stepped up and swiped her credit card through the machine. Looking at her friend Amy said,

"No Lydia. You already made the perfect outfit for me, you can't pay too." Lydia laughed and said,

"Please, it's what friends do Amy. Take them. It's a gift, and it's rude to not accept gifts from friends." Amy smiled and they went to get smoothies at the mall food court. Amy practically forced Lydia to let her pay for them, and suprisingly Lydia let her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week followed quickly, especially after dinner on Thursday night, when Amy and Rose practically begged Jason to let her go on the date with Derek. After about a good two hours of pleading and groveling (mostly done on Amy's part) her older brother had said yes. Only, and only if, he got to grill Derek for exactly 7 minutes before hand.<p>

Amy went to bed with a smile on her face, and the school day flew by on Friday. She had made plans to hang out with Scott and Stiles on Friday afternoon at Stiles' house, mostly cause his dad wasn't gonna be home until late.

Sighing Amy walked into his kitchen and called into the living room,

"Seriously Stiles, do you have anything else in this house except for whiskey, milk, and bread? Because I'm starving, and you _have no food_." Stiles called back,

"Uh, we might have some stale Frosted Flakes in the pantry. But to tell you the truth I would _not_ eat those if I were you. I'm not exactly sure how long they've been there." Amy groaned and threw his cell phone at him and said,

"Order a pizza. Or I'm gonna go ape-shit crazy on you and your foodless kitchen." He laughed and Amy sat down on the corner or the couch, draping her legs across his lap. Scott came back down from Stiles room with a stack of DVD's and said,

"Okay, we've got _The Wolfman_ original, _The Wolfman_ remake, _The Howling_, _An American Werewolf in Paris_, _An American Werewolf in London_, and the _Underworld_ trilogy. Jesus Stiles, how many werewolf movies do you have?" Stiles laughed and said,

"Only the good ones my friend. Only the good ones." Amy giggled and said,

"Can I pick out a movie?" Stiles shrugged and said,

"Sure Amy, why not. You can pick out our first movie." Amy smiled widely and said,

"Good, I know just the one." She reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD and said,

"This one." Stiles took it and took one look before shaking his head and saying,

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. We are NOT watching No Strings Attached." Amy pouted and said,

"Why not? You told me I could pick out the first movie!" Stiles scowled and said,

"Because, romantic comedies like this fuck up how women look at guys. Trust me, I know." Scott piped in saying,

"Really? Cause you've had how many girlfriends to test out that theory with?" Stiles opened his mouth to retort but realized Scott was right and he dropped it as quickly as he opened it. Amy narrowed her eyes and said,

"What you said totally isn't true. Women know that the movies aren't real. That's why they're movies. Girls can have a physical attraction without being mentally committed to someone." Stiles shook his head and said,

"No, that's impossible. Girls need that mental connection to make it work. They can't just make out with someone for the hell of it. They're just not programmed that way. Guys, on the other hand, are." Amy ground her teeth and said,

"I'll prove that you're wrong." Laughing Stiles leaned towards her and said,

"Yeah? How you gonna do that?" She leaned forward as well and smirked saying,

"Like this." She grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his. Softly at first, because he obviously couldn't process what was happening right away. Smiling into it, she heard Scott's noise of confusion and opened her mouth against Stiles', slipping her tongue into his mouth. Finally she coaxed him out, and his tongue danced with hers.

She bit down on his bottom lip roughly, and smiled when she heard his groan of lust and need. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a suggestive way, and she could feel him start to deepen the kiss, sliding his fingers into her long hair. Her hand slid up his chest, under his shirt, touching his skin in a very provocative, suggestive way.

They were sitting close enough that she could feel something start to harden near her inner thigh, and that was when she pulled away quickly. At the loss of her in his arms Stiles fell backwards and leaned on the opposite couch arm, breathing heavy.

Scott's mouth must've been on the ground, his eyes bugged out. Stiles looked at her with incredulous eyes as well, finally stuttering out,

"W-w-what the Hell was that!" Amy shrugged and said,

"Well, I just proved you wrong. I'm a girl, we just made out, and I'm not mentally attached to you at all. All I have to say to you is suck it. Can we watch the movie now?" Stiles' mouth was still opened slightly, his eyes still dilated with lust and want. Scott looked like someone had just punched him in the face. She yawned and said,

"What?" Scott just looked at her and said,

"Seriously? You just freaking kissed Stiles in front of me and _you're_ asking 'what'?" She shrugged again and said,

"I tried to _tell_ him, but he's a hard head, so I had to _show_ him. I honestly don't see what the big deal is with this." Stiles went to say something but then the doorbell rang and Scott said,

"I'm gonna go get the pizza!" Stiles' eyes widened as he jumped up saying,

"Yeah, me too!" Amy smirked and wrapped a blanket from the couch around her, smiling when the two boys came back in and without even questioning it popped No Strings Attached into the player. Victory was sweet, and it was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Short, sweet and to the point as I like to say. Who saw Amy's and Stiles' make out coming? No one? Good, that's the way I like it, keeping you guys on your toes :] Sorry its short, but the next one is going to be extremely long, I promise :]<strong>

**And basically, if you haven't figured it out already; Amy is a badass. Plain and simple. **

**Also, I have no clue how I posted this chapter within a day of the other one. All I can say is that I do it for you. Yes, you :]**

**Reviews=love :}**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, a.k.a. the "face-meltingly-awesome-chapter-in-which-Derek-and-Amy-go-on-their-date-at-the-coffee-shop." Wow, that was a mouth full :] enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Amy sighed as she went over her outfit once more for her date with Derek. It was Saturday afternoon, 4:30 to be exact, and she was staring at the outfit Lydia had picked out for her as if it would grow a mouth and start talking to her.<p>

Slowly she picked up the shirt and slipped it on, tucking it into the olive green skirt. She pulled on the black knee socks and tan heels, as well as the knit cap. She looked at herself in the mirror and did a little turn. Sure, it was absolutely gorgeous, and made her look at least nineteen, but it just wasn't _her_.

Scowling she peeled off the offending clothes and walked over to her closet, pulling out the same skirt, but the one she owned in navy. Looking down at her shoes she pulled a pair of red heels out of her closet.

Looking down at the half outfit she had constructed she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a dark purple tank top, and laid it over the skirt. Smiling she nodded to herself thinking,

_Perfect. All I need now is some jewelry._

She went over to her vanity and pulled a pair of blue feather earrings out of her box and said aloud,

"Yes. This is it. It's perfect." Walking over to her bed she pulled on the shirt and skirt, twirling around and loving it. It was exactly her style. Smiling she walked into her bathroom, using a curling iron to get her hair to corkscrew itself. She brushed it out slightly, and used hairspray to hold it as she heard Rose call in,

"Amy! Stiles and Scott are here to see you!" She started rummaging around in her cosmetics bag as she yelled back,

"Okay, I'm decent, let them in!" She heard the boys' heavy foot falls and Scott say,

"Hey Amy. We were wondering if you wanted to finish watching the rest of those movies from last night. We brought them over with some popcorn." He sounded hopeful, and Amy sighed as she looked at her phone, seeing it was 5:30 already. She only had half an hour left to finish her make-up and to prepare herself for her date. She finished applying her mascara and called out,

"You know that I hate passing up an opportunity to watch good werewolf gore movies, but I've got some plans." This time it was Stiles, who replied,

"Oh yeah? Like what? You totally don't have a social life, and you know it." Scowling at the closed door she said,

"Aw, too bad Stiles. I mean I was going to try and convince Lydia to hang out with us once in a while, but since I have no social life I guess I can't." She heard his sputtering and smirked, opening the door and padding over to where her shoes rested. Slipping her feet into the bright red heels she watched their mouths visibly drop as Scott said,

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that!" Stiles nodded and tore his eyes away from her exposed skin commenting smartly,

"Yeah, what Scott said." Amy rolled her eyes and looked at them in her mirror as she said,

"You know, contrary to popular belief, I was _not_ raised in a nunnery. I am going on a date tonight." Scott smiled and Stiles looked disbelieving as he said,

"Yeah? With who? Do I have to physically harass him at school for you? Cause I will totally do it." She rolled her eyes and turned to them as she slipped her earrings in and said,

"Sounds tempting, really, but I don't think it would work on him. It's Derek Hale." Scott's eyes widened and Stiles looked like he was going to be sick. Looking from one to the other she said,

"What? What's wrong?" Scott came back as he said,

"You're going on a date with Derek Hale?" She nodded slowly and, wondering what their deal was, said,

"Yeah. I met him a few weeks ago in the woods. And he gave me a ride home from Jackson's party last week. He asked me then. Why? Is there something I should know about him?" Stiles glared and said,

"Yeah. He's a bad guy. You should not be going _anywhere_ with him. Let alone on a _date_!" He spat out the word, as if it offended him. She smirked and grabbed a black clutch saying,

"Well, that's the beauty of being friends with someone guys. You might not like what I'm doing, and you might want to change it, but when it comes right down to it; you can't do a damn thing to stop me." She gestured to her bedroom door and Scott and Stiles both shot her daggers as they walked out.

Walking them to the front door she said more softly,

"Look, you guys might not respect the decisions I'm making, but they are just that; _my_ decisions. You don't have to like them, or accept them, but you do have to know you aren't gonna change them. I'll see you guys on Monday, alright?" They nodded, still a little bit sulkily as she shut the door and checked her phone. It was 5:50, and she was praying that Derek wasn't late. Jason was mad about this already, and she didn't want to add to his anger by having a late date.

Sighing she walked into the living room and sat on her couch, watching Jason watch the front door and the clock simultaneously. Checking her phone before she slid it into her clutch she saw 5:58, and bit her lip slightly. Jason sighed, but smiled as Emilie crawled up onto his lap and whispered something in his ear.

Amy drummed her fingers on her thigh until she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up to get it, and gave herself a once over before she opened the door. She smiled when she realized that the heels had made her almost his height.

Derek looked amazing, wearing (who would've guessed?) black jeans, black sneakers, a dark blue button up shirt and his black leather jacket. Trying not to grin like an idiot Amy opened the door and said,

"Hi. Please, come in." He nodded and stepped inside, allowing her to lead him into the living room, where Jason was sitting on the couch with Rose and Emilie. He stood at the sight of Derek and walked over saying,

"And who might this be Amy?" Derek extended his hand and said,

"Derek Hale sir." Jason nodded with hard eyes and shook Derek's hand, going and sitting down on the couch with Emilie in his lap. Amy had sat down on the opposite couch, and Derek sat next to her lightly listening as Jason said,

"So, where are you guys going tonight?" Amy looked at Derek before saying,

"We're going to the coffee shop in town to see this band that's playing. Lydia told me about them." Jason nodded, seeming pacified by the answer. Jason nodded and said,

"Well, have a good time. I want her home by 10:30 got it?" Derek nodded and said,

"Thank you sir." He stood, and Amy did as well, walking into the entrance hall with him. Just as she was about to walk out the door she smacked her forehead lightly and said,

"Oh, jeez, I forgot my clutch. I'll be right out." He nodded and watched her walk back into the living room. She picked up her purse and looked at Jason saying softly,

"That went way better than I thought it was going to. You went really easy on him; why?" Her eyes were suspicious as she said this, and Jason laughed lightly before saying,

"You have Emilie to thank for that. Em, what did you tell me before Aunt Amy's date got here?" The toddler smiled and looked up from her dolls before saying,

"You met him at that party, remember?" Amy nodded and Emilie continued,

"Well, he's your prince. So I told Daddy that in fairytales the daddy doesn't scare away their daughter's prince." Amy buried her face in her hands and laughed saying,

"Thank you Emilie. And Jason, I'll be fine. Promise." She leaned up and kissed his cheek swiftly, before walking out the front door. Derek was standing by the passenger side, and as she walked over he opened the door for her and shut it softly behind her.

Smiling she made a mental note to tell Jason he had been a complete gentleman. They drove in a comfortable silence to the coffee shop, about twenty minutes away, and Derek parked a few blocks away. Before she even got her seatbelt off he was at her door, opening it for her.

She smiled and climbed out of his car, walking next to him to the coffee shop. As they approached it they stood in a line and when they got to the door a girl with dark blonde hair and a snake bite lip piercing said,

"That'll be five dollars…each." Amy stared at her in disbelief as she said,

"I have to pay to get into a coffee shop? And in said coffee shop I will most likely be purchasing something…why do I need to pay you an extra five bucks?" The girl scowled and said,

"It's for the band. Five bucks or no entry." Amy rolled her eyes and reached into her clutch, looking for some cash and muttering about overpriced garage bands when a hand entered her vision holding a ten and said,

"Don't worry, I got it." She looked up at Derek and smiled saying a small,

"Thank you." He nodded and they walked inside, sitting at a small table in the center of the room. Sighing Amy watched a waitress come over, with a pad of paper. When the girl saw Derek she turned to him and said, only to him,

"Hi there. My name is Samantha. Can get you something?" The way she said it made it very clear she was not talking about their lattes or biscotti. Amy's eyebrows pulled down and she glared as she said,

"Can I get a cappuccino please? And do you only have blueberry muffins? Or do you have regular?" The woman turned to her finally and looked down with an almost sneer and said sweetly,

"Sure honey, I'll go check." Amy made a simpering smile and saw Derek's eyebrows pull together as he said,

"You don't like blueberries?" She shook her head and pulled out some Chap Stick saying,

"No, I love blueberries, but I'm allergic to them. Like, hardcore allergic." After she said this they fell into a silence for a few minutes, and Amy could feel it start to get awkward. Trying to make it less tense she looked at him and asked,

"Hey, Derek do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" With a puzzled look he shook his head and said,

"Uh, no." Smiling she said,

"Enough to break the ice." He afforded her a light chuckle and smile as their waitress came back. She turned to Amy and said,

"We have regular muffins, and chocolate chip. Which would you like?" Thinking about it for a moment she said,

"A chocolate chip please. And a cappuccino too." She nodded and scrawled it on her pad and turned to Derek and said much to warmly,

"And what can I get for you handsome." Amy could feel red start to ebb into her vision and she nearly growled when the older women said that. While she was in the back she must've put on a fresh coat of lipstick, and the top three buttons were undone on her blouse, allowing the red lace of her bra to peek out the top. Derek seemed to smirk at the woman for a moment before saying,

"Coffee. Black, no sugar." She nodded and said,

"I'll be right out with that." He looked back at Amy and she held her face in her hands as she groaned,

"I _cannot_ believe I just told that corny joke. Please, shoot me now." Derek laughed alittle bit and said,

"It's fine, really. My sister, Laura, she loved corny jokes more than anything, so I've heard my fair share." Amy sighed and blurted out,

"How old are you?" He gave her a look and she shrugged saying,

"What? I really don't know anything about you. It just seems like a basic question…at least to me it does." He nodded and said,

"Fair enough; I'm twenty. How old are you?" She bit her lip and said,

"I'm seventeen." At his look she said,

"What do you think I got held back for? Drugs? Stupidity? Pregnancy?" He shook his head and said,

"What? No, I, uh, I don't know. Are you going to tell me?" She laughed and said,

"Well, April of my seventh grade year, right after I'd turned 12; my parents got me a horseback riding lesson. Me, being the amazing listener that I am, decided to stay out later then I was supposed to, and I tried to take a jump that neither me or the horse were ready to do." Derek's eyebrows raised and she held up a hand saying,

"Just wait, it gets better. Seriously try to picture this. Me, a twelve year old, on top of this giant horse named Titan. Running full speed towards a fence about as tall as you are. Yeah, not exactly my brightest idea." Just then the waitress came up and gave Derek his coffee and Amy her cappuccino and muffin. She stood by their table for a few minutes until Amy looked up and said,

"Thanks, we're good for now." The older woman scowled and Amy smirked as she flounced away. Looking back at the man sitting across from her she continued,

"I really don't remember much after that, but I have been told that we slid _into_ the jump instead of going _over_ it. I fell off the horse, and hit the poles. When I woke up I was in the emergency room, about to go into surgery. After I woke up _again_, I was told that I had fractured my femur in three places, and got a hairline crack in my skull. The put a titanium rod in my leg and everything." Derek's eyes were so wide Amy almost thought they were going to pop out of his head and she continued,

"So, I was out of school for about a month and a half. My algebra teacher, Mrs. Murray, had basically expected me to teach myself the rest of the textbook, and when I got back I failed a bunch of tests and quizzes. My parents tried to fight it, and got a lawyer and everything, but when it came right down to it; I didn't have enough credits to go into the eighth grade. So I got held back." She shrugged, because it honestly didn't bother her that much. Derek's eyebrows were still raised as he said,

"Wow. That is an interesting story. Way better than any of mine." Amy giggled then, and pointed to the stage saying,

"Look, the band is going on." Derek turned around and they sat and listened to the band play for about twenty minutes before there was a short intermission. When he turned back to her she smiled and said,

"They're really good. I loved their cover of Norah Jones. It was really awesome." Derek nodded and said,

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Amy just smiled and looked at her phone. It was already 7:45. Sighing she picked a small piece off her muffin and popped it in her mouth, watching as Derek's eyebrows raised. Picking up his coffee and taking a sip he said,

"I thought girls didn't eat on dates. Something against the girl code or what?" Amy shrugged and laughed saying,

"Well I don't see why I should starve myself just to make an appearance. Usually I'm ravenous all the time, but I ate dinner before we came here, so I wouldn't totally freak you out with my appetite. Oh my God, why am I still talking?" She started laughing and watched him chuckle lightly as well. He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. When he looked up he said,

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Amy nodded vigorously and said,

"Let me just go to the bathroom really quickly. I'll be right back." He nodded and pulled out his wallet, laying a bill on the table as she walked away. Once she got into the bathroom she pulled out her mascara and applied a fresh coat as well as some Chap Stick. Sighing she looked in the mirror and said softly,

"You can do this Amy. You can totally do this." She sighed once more before fluffing her hair and walking out, weaving through the crowd before finding him standing at the entrance, trying to beat off about three of the waitresses. She smiled and said,

"Ready to go?" He nodded and they walked out onto the sidewalk. They walked for a few minutes before Amy spotted the park across the street and said,

"Wanna go for a walk?" Derek looked up at the sky for a moment before nodding and saying,

"Sure, why not?" They found a safe spot to cross and without thinking about it as they did Amy reached over and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her across the road.

When they got to the other side she really didn't want to, but she started relaxing her hand so she could pull away. She had seen his face when she grabbed his hand, and it didn't look all too pleasant, so she was surprised when she felt his fingers tighten around hers, keeping their fingers intertwined.

She smiled lightly, and walked slightly in front of him, leading him along the trail in the park. Smiling walked over to a bench and sat own lightly, slipping her feet out of her heels. He sat beside her and looked down at her now bare feet saying,

"No shoes?" She groaned and reached down to rub her feet saying,

"You are so lucky you're a guy. No high heels. They killed my feet." Laughing lightly, he said,

"Then why'd you wear them?" Feeling a blush start on her face and neck she mumbled,

"For the same reason women do anything; to get a guy to notice them and think that they're pretty." She looked at the ground, and felt rough but gentle fingers come under her chin and pull it up, forcing her to look at him. He came closer to her face, so close that she could count the freckles on his face. Softly he said,

"What if a guy already thinks you're pretty and notices you? What about then?" Amy licked her lips and shrugged saying,

"I'm not really sure." He smirked and whispered,

"I am." With that his lips descended on hers. Amy moved her hands to his neck and couldn't help but melt into his kiss. He tasted amazing, but smelled even better. She couldn't even think straight, the smell rain and sandalwood flooding her senses. She sighed softly and moved closer to him on the bench, securing her face to his by running her fingers through his dark hair.

At first, it was only soft little pecks, but after a few minutes Amy felt his tongue come out and swipe across her bottom lip, as if asking permission first. She gave it gladly, opening her mouth slightly, feeling him enter it. She came back at him; sliding her tongue along his and feeling a small sense of self pride to know that she was responsible for the soft groan that rumbled through him.

She slowly slid her hands down her biceps, pushing the leather jacket off his shoulders, leaving him in only his button down. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder she moved even closer to him, so they were almost on top of each other. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, which were resting on her hips, so she pulled them around her waist, pulling herself closer to him than before.

Smirking at his look she went in again, gasping when he bit her bottom lip lightly. She smiled into the kiss and took the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth, searching for his. When they found each other they clashed, and he pushed her back, groaning as he did. Slowly, one of her hands trailed down his chest, going to the top button of his shirt and popping it open.

He pulled back and she bit her lip smirking lightly. He smiled too, and let her pop open two more buttons before a light was shined on the couple and a rough voice said,

"You two realize I could give you both a ticket for indecent exposure in public, right?" Amy stopped moving and felt heat rise to her face as she realized who that voice belonged too. Sheriff Stilinski. Jason was going to kill her when he found out; which he totally was. She and Derek detangled themselves and stood, Amy slipping on her heels again and standing there like the kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Derek on the other hand looked positively angry. Like he was extremely pissed that the Sheriff had interrupted them. After he saw her and recognized her face the Sheriff stuttered out,

"Amy? What do you think you're doing? You're in a public park for Christ's sake! If it was anyone but me you'd get a ticket. But since your brother and I are friends I'm not going to. I'm also not going to tell him about this." He gestured to the two of them, standing there awkwardly. Amy wrung her hands and said,

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski. And thanks for not telling Jason either." He nodded and said,

"It's a good thing Scott and Stiles said something about a couple 'getting it on' in the park, otherwise you might've been found by someone else. Some else who probably wouldn't be so lenient on you." Amy blinked once before saying quietly,

"Did you just say that Stiles and Scott told you where I was?" He nodded and Amy gave a tight smile before saying,

"Thank you so much Mr. Stilinski." The officer nodded and walked away mumbling something and Amy breathed hard out of her nose saying,

"God damn it. I swear to God when I get my hands on those two I am going to kill them." She retrieved her clutch from the bench and said,

"Do you wanna go?" Derek nodded and as they walked he held his hand out, and she took the invite, allowing his larger hand to envelope hers in its warmth. She smiled softly, happy that their run in with the law hadn't been a deal breaker.

On the way back to Derek's car she felt his thumb softly tracing random patterns on her skin, and she couldn't get over the feeling of utter rightness that enveloped her. She liked simply walking with him through the town to his car. They didn't need to talk to each other, and it still felt comfortable. He opened her door and shut it for her, walking over to his side quickly.

Amy sighed and looked at her phone seeing that it was almost 10. Derek seemed to notice to too, and drove a little bit faster, pulling into her driveway at 10:17. She sighed when she saw the light on in her living room, and knew that Jason was waiting up for her. Derek had opened her door, and held out his hand, letting her hold it as they walked to her porch.

Sighing she said,

"I had a lot of fun tonight; you know, except for the part where we almost got arrested." Derek chuckled and moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before saying,

"It's fine, trust me." She smiled and let him pull her in for another kiss. It was softer, sweeter then the kisses they shared in the park, and she pulled away reluctantly. With a look of hurt he said,

"It something wrong?" Amy laughed and said,

"No, it's not you. Promise. But my brother is waiting in the living room for me and if I don't get inside before 10:30 he'll either come out here and do something embarrassing, or skin me alive when I get in there." Looking at his phone Derek smirked and said,

"Well, it's only 10:26. We've got a few minutes." Amy smiled and pulled him closer, holding her hands on the back of his head, and kissing him softly. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her against the porch wall, pressing his body into hers. She groaned softly, and felt him smile, moving away from her mouth to her neck, biting and sucking at the skin just about her collarbone.

She sighed when she felt a bruise welling there, his warm mouth moving back to her lips to kiss her once more. He pulled away and touched their noses together softly, smirking when she nuzzled into him. As they moved to kiss one more time the porch lights flickered on and off about five times.

Groaning Amy rested her forehead against Derek's and said softly,

"And there's the embarrassment I was waiting for." He laughed and said,

"I understand. He's protective, it's fine." The lights flickered again and Amy looked at her phone saying loudly,

"It's only 10:28 Jason! I've got two minutes!" Derek laughed and pulled her close before kissing her deeply. She pulled away and bit her lip lightly as she whispered,

"Call me." He simply nodded and pulled her in once more, letting his fingers brush over her cheek softly. She smiled and he walked away and slipped inside her door, smiling like crazy. Jason came out and Amy held up her phone saying,

"Would you look at that? 10:29. I'm early. Night Jas." Her brother nodded and said,

"Night Amy." She smiled the entire way up to her room, humming lightly to herself. Once her door was shut she kicked off her heels and pulled off her nice clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket. Pulling on her pajama's she sighed as she went into the bathroom and started wiping off her make-up.

As she was walking out she noticed a faint dark purple spot on her collarbone, and leaned in to get a better look. With a small smile she realized it was the hickey Derek had left there. She bit her lip and walked to her nightstand, grabbing her phone off it and dialing Stiles' number.

Leaning against her window frame and looking at the sky she heard him pick up with a very casual, nonchalant,

"_Hey Amy. What's up?" _Almost growling in anger she snapped,

"What's up? You really want to know what's up Stiles. I _cannot_ believe you told your dad where I was. I didn't even tell you where me and Derek were going, which means that you and Scott followed me." Stuttering out a response he said,

"_What? What are you talking about Amy? Me and Scott have been home all night, watching movies and eating pizza. You know guy stuff." _Pinching the bridge of her nose she said,

"Oh, really? Then why did your dad tell me that you and Scott tipped him off about a couple 'getting it on' in the park?" She could practically see his face as he said,

_"I resent that. And me and Scott didn't want to make you mad. We just wanted to make sure you were safe, that's all."_ She breathed hard and said slowly,

"Look Stiles, I appreciate you and Scott being protective of me, but I will not tolerate you two interfering in my personal life. And let me just say this; if I catch you meddling with my life again I swear to God that I will rip your spine out and feed it to you. And Scott, that goes for you too, since I know I'm on speaker phone. Goodnight." She hung up then, sighing and rubbing her temples softly she slipped under the covers, switching the lights off and closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

Every time she would start to fall asleep she would be jolted awake by the same feelings she had felt when she was with Derek. A warm, happy feeling you only get when you're with someone you really care about. Sighing she rolled over and punched her pillow a few times, wishing Stiles and Scott hadn't interrupted what she and Derek had been doing in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw nuggets, this was long and informative. Some backstory, yadayadayada….and it looks like Amy is starting to feel the Call as well :] maybe that'll lead to some more Derek and Amy sexy time? I don't know. What do YOU think? Cause seriously I DO take reviews into account when I write.<strong>

**Jeez, three cockblocks in one chapter: The sheriff, Scott, and Stiles. They're bastards. Well, at least Scott and Stiles are. The sheriff didn't mean too :\ **

**okay, it's like 2:45 am and I'm done talking to you.**

**Reviews=love :]**

**~shannon**

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9….Derek POV, so enjoy :] **

* * *

><p>Derek sighed as he walked up to the side of Amy's house. It was Monday; and he was going crazy waiting for Saturday. He wanted to get to know her, to get her to like him. He jumped to the roof of her house, taking his usual spot outside the window, watching her come in and lay down on her bed.<p>

Sniffing the air lightly he smelled salt, and wondered what had her crying. Snarling softly he pushed the wolf down; it wanted to find out what or who had caused its Mate distress and show them the true meaning of pain. He watched her, and waited for her breathing and heartbeat to slow before he ducked inside of her room.

It was becoming a regular part of his routine to check on her at night. Not in a creepy stalker way, but just to make sure she was alright. The rogue Alpha was still running around Beacon Hills, and it was no doubt watching Derek interact with his Mate. If it needed to the he was sure that the Alpha would use Amy to get to Derek.

After about an hour she started her tossing and turning, mumbling phrases like,

"No, not Rebecca."

"Dad, Mom?" A gasp and a groan followed with the sentence,

"No, Roger, please!" Derek growled softly and brushed his fingers softly across her sweaty forehead and felt her racing heartbeat slow, and her pulse soften as well. He sighed and pulled away, ducking out the window after gazing at her sleeping form for a moment longer.

He jumped down from her windowsill and drove to his apartment, snarling viciously when he realized it would be another sleepless night for him.

* * *

><p>Wednesday came, and Derek knew that it was the day Amy was going shopping with two of her friends. He stood in his room, looking at his closet with narrow eyes. He already had jeans, sneakers, and his jacket, but there was no way he was going on a date with his Mate in a t-shirt.<p>

That was really the only kind of shirt he owned, so he huffed as he slid into his Camaro and drove to the mall. In there he looked around, watching the people and listening to them. As he walked into a men's section of the store he was in he caught the delicious scent of raspberries and honey, and stalked to the window in the front.

Amy was going up an escalator with her friends, chatting about something. Derek sniffed lightly, and the wolf in him snarled when he wouldn't let it go up to her. It didn't like to be kept waiting, and was getting impatient. Derek prayed that it wouldn't get out, and hurt her unintentionally.

He bared his teeth at his reflection in the shop mirror and pulled a dark blue button down from off the rack and paid, leaving the mall quickly.

When he got to his apartment he took a shower, letting the cool water wash the anxiety and anger off his body. When he got out and dressed in loose shorts he resolved himself to pacing his living room endlessly. He couldn't get her off his mind, and he needed to see her. Without even thinking he pulled on a t-shirt and ran to her house.

Jumping up onto her roof he perched in his usual spot, and felt waves of calm wash over him as he watched her get ready for bed. He sighed and hit his forehead with his hand. How badly he wanted to sit her down and explain everything to her. But he couldn't; not yet. It wasn't the right time to tell her, and he knew he needed to wait.

He watched her fall asleep before going into her room and sitting next to her bed, resting his eyes lightly. At his apartment he was too far away from her, but sitting here, with her sleeping next to him, the wolf inside was satiated; for now.

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoon, she went straight from school to Stiles' house with him and Scott, complaining about how he had no food in his house. Chuckling he leaned against a tree about twenty feet away from the living room window, concealed by the shadows, watching the three friends argue playfully over which movie to watch first.<p>

He almost growled when he saw her casually drape herself across Stiles' lap. Personally Derek knew there was nothing wrong with the action; it was an affectionate gesture between friends.

But the wolf? The wolf was spitting mad, fighting Derek to let him out. He kept himself in check, but his mouth dropped when he saw Amy lean forward, deep in a heated discussion with Stiles, and press her lips to his.

At that Derek had to physically restrain himself from crashing through the window and beating the human who was touching his mate into a bloody pulp. He felt himself start to shift, and to contain the rage he balled his hand and slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.

He felt his teeth lengthen and sharpen, and his vision blurred red as he watched his Mate's mouth move with the…..the _boy's_. His talons embedded themselves in the tree, digging deep furrows in the wood of the old oak. After what seemed like hours, even though it had been mere seconds, Amy pulled away from Stiles.

Derek felt himself start to regain control when he heard Stiles and Scott giving in to Amy's wishes of watching a total and complete chick flick. He wasn't sure how he felt; pissed that another had touched what was his, or proud that his Mate was kind of a badass.

Either way he knew he was going to have to put Stiles in his place, and he couldn't wait for the day when he would be able too.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up on Saturday around noon. It was probably the latest he had ever slept, but he hadn't gone to sleep until around 1 in the morning. He paced around his room for a good chunk of the evening, growling at himself.<p>

By the time he had to be at Amy's house he had showered three times, and had gotten dressed and re-dressed twice. He was a nervous wreck, which was odd for him. It was his Mate, so he shouldn't be nervous, but he was, which in turn made him even _more_ nervous. Because he was Derek Hale. And Derek Hale didn't do nervous.

Finally, it was around 5:20, and he thought that was an acceptable time to leave for her house. He parked a few streets away, not wanting to camp out in front of her drive way, when he spotted the crappy blue Jeep that belonged to Stiles drive past him. He felt his canines grow when he thought of the whelp, and got out of the car, slamming the door a little bit harder than necessary as he walked on the side walk to her house.

He stood next to Stiles' Jeep as he heard the end of the three teen's conversation,

"-_my_ decisions. You don't have to like them, or accept them, but you do have to know you aren't gonna change them. I'll see you guys on Monday, alright?" The two males grumbled and walked out of the house; Scott holding a stack of movies and Stiles holding a bag of microwave popcorn.

Soon, they reached the Jeep and Derek stood to the side as they threw their items in the back. Stiles got in the driver's seat, and Scott in the passenger seat. As the teen was about to drive away Derek pulled open the cab door and yanked him out, pinning him to the side of them car. Stiles held his hands up and said,

"Oh God. Hey Derek, what's up?" Derek's inner wolf didn't see a frightened teenage boy; it saw an opponent, someone who had threatened his claim on Amy. It only saw another male who needed to be put in his place. Snarling viciously Derek felt his canines grow and his eyes flash blue as he growled out,

"Don't. Touch. Her. Again. Got it?" Scott had jumped out of the passenger's side and ran over saying,

"Derek, what the Hell man? Stiles didn't do anything wrong!" Derek simply snarled and watched the younger Beta back off slightly, the smaller wolf realizing this wasn't something to joke around about. Stiles' eyes were wide with fear as the werewolf who pinned him to the Jeep turned back to him and said,

"Amy. Don't you ever touch her like you did yesterday again. Or I will personally make your life a living Hell from the _minute_ you wake up until the _second_ you go to sleep. Understand?" Stiles nodded and Derek looked at Scott saying,

"Come to my house tonight. I'll explain." He released the frightened boy and stalked back to his car, seeing that it was almost exactly 6 o'clock. He drove to her house, red completely out of his vision as he rang the doorbell at six on the dot.

Amy opened the door, looking stunning. Her hair was slightly curly, and fell to her waist in light brown waves. A dark purple tank top was tucked into a navy skirt which came to her mid-thigh. Her feet were encased in bright red heels which made her almost as tall as him. She invited him in and sat next to him as she told her brother what they would be doing that night.

Derek expected the grilling to go a lot worse, and go on for a lot longer, but it was relatively friendly, and only lasted about five minutes. Amy forgot her purse, and Derek stood outside, waiting for her. When she came out he opened and shut her door and walked around to his side, starting the car and driving into town.

The ride was silent, but not the "awkward I need to say something" silence. More of a "we've known each other forever, this is so easy" type of silence. Derek was content to sit in the cab and listen to their mingled heartbeats and breathing, inhaling the intoxicating scent she gave off.

He parked a few blocks away from the coffee shop and before she had her seatbelt off he was at her door, opening it for her. When they got to the door a girl asked for an admission fee, and Amy reached into her clutch mumbling,

"Stupid overpriced garage bands and their admission costs." Derek almost laughed, and handed the girl at the door a ten for the both of them. They were seated at a small table in the center of the coffee shop, and immediately a waitress came over.

She looked about the same age as Derek, with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked only at him as she introduced herself and offered to get them something. Derek could have laughed. The amount of lust and arousal that was rolling off the woman, Samantha, was palpable. Even Amy could sense it, and by the looks of it she did _not_ like it.

She asked the woman a question and the waitress had to go in the back to find out. Looking at her Derek inquired about it, and found out the she was extremely allergic to blueberries. He didn't know that. Personally he had no opinion of them, but it comforted him to know that he knew what she was allergic to so he didn't accidently give her something harmful.

She told a horribly corny joke, and for a moment Derek was reminded of Laura. His sister might've been older than him, but she had the maturity level of a small child most of the time. Her favorite thing in the world was a good corny joke, and it was more often than not that Derek found himself on the receiving end.

When the waitress came back out it was obvious she had primped. Her lips were a shade darker, with fresh lipstick, and the two few buttons on her blouse were undone, allowing Derek to see the red lace of her bra. He almost gagged, thinking of this woman when his Mate was sitting next to him.

Amy seemed extremely put off by the woman, and Derek could smell the anger welling off her. She made the woman go in the back to get their orders. After she was gone she revealed that she was seventeen, which made him feel a lot less like a creeper then before. The, she proceeded to tell Derek a story about how she almost died when she was 12_. Almost died._

He could barely fathom her being gone from his life now, but since he wouldn't have known her then it wouldn't really have registered to him. She had fallen off a horse and broke the largest bone in her body into three pieces. And she got a crack in her skull. Not only was he thankful that she was alive, but slightly impressed at her resilience.

Soon, too soon for Derek's liking, the band went on and they didn't talk to each other for about twenty minutes. Afterwards he turned and they talked about the band. She started eating her muffin she ordered and it was to Derek's knowledge that usually girls never ate on their dates, so he was a little bit shocked by that. Amy informed him that she refused to put up a false persona just to make him think she didn't eat, and he laughed. He looked at his phone under the table and looked back at her saying,

'Do you wanna get out of here?" She nodded and excused herself to the bathroom, Derek laying a bill on the table and walking to the entrance. The waitress from their table was there, along with two others. They were all about Derek age, and moderately attractive, but he didn't want them. The blonde one came over and said seductively,

"Hey handsome, wanna go get some drinks? My shift's over in ten minutes." Moving away from her he shook his head saying,

"Uh, no. I'm here with someone." The blonde laughed throatily and said,

"Her? That _girl_? Why in the world would you want _that_ when you could have _this_?" She gestured to her body and Derek pushed her away lightly saying,

"Look, I'm not interested in you. First of all, your make-up in so thick that whenever you talk it cracks. Secondly, that _girl_ is more women then you could ever hope to be, and she's coming over here right now, so goodbye." Amy smiled when she saw him and weaved through the crowd saying,

"Ready to go?" Derek looked back at the waitress and saw her vicious look and nodded, opening the door for Amy as they walked out. They walked silently for a few minutes before Amy looked at him and said,

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Derek had been looking at the moon but paused and looked down at her, nodding lightly. He looked for a spot to cross, and when he did they started across, Abut halfway he felt slim, smooth fingers intertwine with his and he pulled her gently across the road.

When they got to the other side she moved to pull her hand away, but he tightened it around hers, keeping them clasped together. She looked down and smiled, as he allowed her to lead them over to a bench and sit down together. She groaned and slipped her feet out of her shoes saying,

"You are so lucky you're a guy. No high heels. They killed my feet." Laughing lightly, Derek said,

"Then why'd you wear them?" He saw a blush envelope her cheeks and heard her mumble,

"For the same reason women do anything; to get a guy to notice them and think that they're pretty." She looked at the ground then, and he could smell the embarrassment rolling off her. He chuckled and reached down to pull her chin up gently. They were so close to each other that he could count the rings of color in her hazel eyes as he whispered,

"What if a guy already thinks you're pretty and notices you? What about then?" She licked her lips lightly and shrugged saying,

"I'm not really sure." Derek smirked and whispered,

"I am." He leaned down then, melding his lips to hers softly. He felt her warm hands on his neck and her move closer to him, weaving her fingers through his hair. He wanted to take it slow with her, so at first it was soft, closed mouth kisses. Then, his tongue came out and asked for permission, with her giving it, opening up and meeting him in the middle.

When her tongue slide along his he couldn't help the soft groan that rumbled through his chest. Her hands moved down his arms, pushing his jacket off and into a heap behind him on the bench. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and moved even closer, if that was possible.

Derek's inner wolf was howling when she kissed him. It was getting what it wanted, and Derek was having a hard time restraining it. The wolf wanted so much more then what they were doing, and Derek wasn't able to fully enjoy the kisses Amy was giving him because of that.

Smiling into the kiss she pulled his arms around her waist, making them come even closer together. She took advantage of his open mouth to push her into his and clash with his own tongue, which fought back gladly. Trailing one hand down his chest she popped one of his buttons open, smirking when he pulled back to look at her.

He smiled, and saw her open two more buttons, eyes taking in the pale skin that led to his chest as a light was shined on them. It was the Sheriff. Now, the embarrassment was back, but even worse. It mingled with a ferocity Derek had seldom seen when they was found out that Scott and Stiles ratted on them.

Derek wasn't angry with the Sheriff; he was only doing his job. But he was hell-bent on making Scott's night Hell now. Amy was breathing hard, and Derek had a feeling it wouldn't go over well for the two teenagers when she saw them again in the near future. She retrieved her purse and Derek his jacket from the bench as they started back to the car.

She sighed, and Derek reached his hand out, searching for hers. She smiled as she took his, letting him lead the way back to the car. As they walked Derek let his thumb drift over the smooth skin of her hand, tracing random patterns. He noticed the feeling that surrounded them; like they had been doing this for years, not only a few hours. It was easy, and most importantly, it felt _right_.

By the time he had driven her home it was 10:17. Her brother said 10:30, but Derek didn't want to test his patience. They held hands as they walked up the drive, and as they stood under her porch. She sighed and said softly,

"I had a lot of fun tonight; you know, except for the part where we almost got arrested." He laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair back as he said,

"It's fine, trust me." Amy smiled and let him pull her in for another kiss. It was softer and sweeter then the kisses they shared in the park. She pulled away and he looked at her saying,

"It something wrong?" She laughed and said,

"No, it's not you. Promise. But my brother is waiting in the living room for me and if I don't get inside before 10:30 he'll either come out here and do something embarrassing, or skin me alive when I get in there." Pulling his phone out and checking the time Derek smirked and said,

"Well, it's only 10:26. We've got a few minutes." She smiled and bit her lip, pulling him close again. Her hands went to the back of his head, holding him where he was, as if he would ever want to leave.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pushing her against the porch wall, pressing his body into hers. She groaned softly, and he smirked, kissing his way down to her collarbone, where he sucked and bit softly until he saw the satisfying dark purple mark start blooming there.

She sighed softly and he pulled away, kissing her softly once more. Derek pulled away and touched their noses together softly, smirking when she nuzzled into him. They moved to kiss one more time when the porch lights flickered on and off about five times. Groaning Amy rested her forehead against Derek's and said softly,

"And there's the embarrassment I was waiting for." He chuckled and said,

"I understand. He's protective, it's fine." The lights flickered again and Amy took out her phone saying loudly,

"It's only 10:28 Jason! I've got two minutes!" Derek laughed and pulled her close before kissing her deeply. She pulled away and bit her lip lightly as she whispered,

"Call me." He nodded and pulled her in once more, letting his fingers brush over her cheek softly. He heard her sigh of longing as he walked away, getting in his car and driving to his house in the woods. As he drove he sent Scott a text message telling him to meet him there.

Parking by the trees he sat on the porch and waited for the younger Beta to appear. After about fifteen minutes he heard an approaching set of footsteps. He stood and watched Scott jog into the clearing, transforming back into a human when he saw Derek.

Shaking his head lightly the younger male said angrily,

"Okay, first of all, why the Hell do you want to date Amy? Is this some sick, twisted way of getting to me? 'Cause if it is then you're more fucked up then I thought." Derek snarled and said,

"No. If I wanted to get to you I could think of some easier ways then dating Amy." Scowling Scott continued,

"Then why the Hell are you? She's in high school! Which is a) weird, you're like 20, and b) creepy, 'cause you're like 20." Sighing Derek said,

"Do you have any other reason than my age?" Opening his mouth and then realizing Derek was right Scott closed it before saying,

"No, but seriously, why her? Anyone you could have and you pick Amy. _Why_?" At that moment Derek began to realize that Amy, Scott and Stiles had their own tight knit bond of friendship, and that the two younger males truly cared about her wellbeing. Nodding his head to the porch he sat and watched as Scott did as well before starting,

"This is a long explanation, do you think you can stay quiet and not interrupt me?" Scott pursed his lips but nodded and Derek continued,

"I have no idea if bitten werewolves have one, but every born werewolf has a Mate. One person specifically designed for them. Two bodies incasing one soul. That is why I want to date her. It's because she's _mine_. And I am hers." Scott stood up and with a surprised voice said,

"Are you freakin' serious? Your _Mate_? That sounds absolutely ridiculous, even for a werewolf." Derek shook his head and said,

"I had a feeling you wouldn't understand. That's not my problem though. What _is_ my problem is that you and Stiles interrupted mine and Amy's date. But I'm not going to bother with you, because I'm positive you're going to get it from her on Monday." Scott scowled and said,

"Whatever. I'm going home now." Derek shook his head at the immaturity of the younger Beta and thought of himself when he was that age. Was he that hardheaded and stubborn? No, of course he wasn't; he was worse, because he'd had to deal with so much loss and pain and grief from his family's passing.

He sighed as he leaned his head back and looked at the waning of the moon. He felt a jerk in his chest, and heard his inner wolf pine for Amy's closeness again. He knew that them being close that night had only made the want stronger, and that she would start to feel the Call as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, pretty long chapter, and a pretty long authors note too. For fun I am having a little contest. <strong>

**Depending on the number of reviews I get I will be choosing one at random and that reviewer will get a choice of something. Those choices are as follows:**

****An OC of them in the next chapter.**

****A SMALL preview of the next chapter.**

****Their choice of where Amy and Derek go on their next date**.

**Since I'm doing this the non-biased way, I'll be counting up the reviews and having my dad pick a number. That way it's not like I picked someone whose review I liked more than the others.**

**So, uh, yeah that's it. Review…maybe you'll get a fun prize :]**

**Reviews=LOVE**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo **

**PS. Since I live in South Jersey this is probably going to be my last post for a few days cause of the hurricane coming...that coupled with the fact that I'm going to my cousins house(they don't have the best internet connection), AND the fact the my senior year starts in about a week and a half means that postswill be coming less often, but THEY WILL BE COMING. Promise :] **

**Give that blue button some lovin' :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the love and reviews! Really it means so much to me that people actually care about the things I write, and I love all of you! **

**So, the winner of my little number draw is…..Egyptian Kiss! My dad picked the number 4, and she was the fourth review alert in my email inbox. **

**And she chose an OC, who may or may not appear in some other chapters. Depends on how you guys react to her :]**

**But, seriously, I think you're ALL winners! And I'm hoping I get the opportunity to do some more of these contests, 'cause they're fun!**

* * *

><p>Amy smiled when she woke up on Sunday morning. Her neck was slightly sore, but that did nothing to upset her mood. Smiling brightly she hummed as she skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had pulled her hair into a high bun and was humming an upbeat song as she made herself a cup of coffee.<p>

Rose walked in, rubbing her eyes and mumbling,

"Why are you awake? All normal teenagers are asleep right now. I should have to drag you out of bed, not…oh. You made coffee." Amy nodded and handed Rose a cup as she sat at the table, stirring the cream into hers absentmindedly. Rose sat opposite her and smiled saying,

"So, how was your date? Judging from the giant smile on your face and the hickey on your neck I'd say it went pretty well." Amy nodded and said,

"Yeah, it was amazing. He was so cool, and a total gentleman too." Rose nodded and said,

"Good, I'm glad. You deserve to have fun for once. You've had to grow up way before you were supposed to. You're seventeen, and sometimes you act like you're seventy. You deserve this, and I'm happy that you're happy." Amy nodded and said,

"I'm gonna go get some homework done. I'll be in my room if you need me." Rose nodded and sipped her coffee, turning a page of the paper slowly.

Once she was in her room she placed her coffee mug on her desk and pulled out a box full of newspaper clippings. Sighing softly she took the cover off and shuffled through them, feeling tears well in her eyes as she did. One had a picture of a man and a woman with two teenaged girls standing in front of them smiling softly. The headline read,

"_**Murder, Suicide of City hero and family." **_She dropped the clipping and picked up another one. This piece had a picture of a boy; about 16 years old, with the caption, _**"Roger Blake, 16, committed a Murder, Suicide of the Powers family of Manhattan late Wednesday afternoon. Vigil to be held on Saturday morning." **_She dropped the clippings back in the box and wiped away the tears that had pooled in her eyes and started seeping down her cheeks.

She sat there, and held her face in her hands, crying softly. She was so out of it she barely even heard her door open. A hand perched itself on her shoulder and she looked to see Jason, gazing at the open box of newspaper clippings. He sighed and said softly,

"Why are you looking at these things? You shouldn't even have them." With tears in her eyes she looked up and said,

"Because, it was my fault. It's my fault that they're gone." Jason pulled her up and held her tight to his chest, making soft noises and saying,

"No Amy. It wasn't your fault. No one knew that was going to happen. It just did, and you have to stop blaming yourself for it." She shook her head and looked up saying,

"You know how mom felt about Roger. And that she didn't want me around him. If I had listened to her then maybe-" Jason cut her off saying,

"No. Don't think like that. Please Amy; you know it was something we couldn't control." Tear still leaking out her eyes she inhaled thickly and whispered,

"My fault." Jason shook his head and crushed her to his chest for a moment before shaking his head and,

"Take your medicine Amy, and please relax." She nodded and went over to her bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of pills. Reading the directions she took one out, and stared at the small white sphere before popping it in her mouth and swallowing it with a gulp of coffee.

It took about ten minutes, but the effects took Amy into a heavy stupor, lying on her bed, and finally falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>she drove to school on Monday morning she stopped by her locker to pick up her history book. As she did she heard Stiles and Scott approaching and stop at her locker. She glared at them and Scott spoke up saying,<p>

"Amy, we're really sorry about messing up your date with Derek." He elbowed Stiles and Stiles glared at him before saying,

"Who's 'we'? You got a mouse in your pocket or something? I'm not sorry at all. That guy is bad news Amy, and you should stay away from him." Amy nodded her head and said,

"And that is why Scott is on my 'less then shit list, but still my shit list' and why you, Stiles, are still on my 'full blown shit list'. And if you do it again, I won't hesitate to punch you where the sun don't shine. Got it?" They both nodded and Amy walked in the opposite direction to her first period.

The day dragged, until lunch came, when Amy took her usual seat next to Lydia, across from Allison. Scott was next to Allison, with Stiles next to him. Jackson came over and looked at the three teens sitting on the bench and looked at Stiles saying,

"Move. I want to sit here." Stiles looked up at Jackson and sighed, getting ready to move until Amy said,

"Hang on a second. What gives you the right to tell Stiles to move? There's an open spot right next to Lydia." Jackson's mouth dropped open and he sad,

"Seriously? You're going to defend this guy? He's a total pain in the ass. So is McCall." Amy stood and growled out,

"Yeah, you're right. They are total pains in the ass. But they're pains in _my_ ass, so back off." Jackson and Amy had a small stare-down for a moment before he dropped his gaze and walked to the other side of the table, sitting next to Lydia.

Stiles and Scott looked at Amy and she shrugged saying,

"You guys might be major pains, but you're still my friends. And no one messes with my friends." They nodded and smiled at her. Even though they were having issues they were still her friends, and she wouldn't tolerate anyone talking to her friends that way.

The rest of the day passed quickly until she got home when she was sitting at the table doing her algebra homework when the phone rang. She jumped up and answered it saying,

"Hello?" The voice on the other end made her smile instantly. It was Derek,

"_Hey, is Amy there?"_ She smiled and said,

"This is she. Hey Derek." She could almost see his smile as he said,

"_Hey Amy. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out this week."_ She smiled and sat down, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she said,

"Yeah, I'm off work on Wednesday and Thursday. Whadda you want to do?" He chuckled and said,

"_Do you, uh, do you wanna go bowling on Wednesday?" _She smiled and said,

"Yeah sure. Bowling sounds great. I'll see you Wednesday, okay?" He sighed and said,

"_Bye."_ Amy smiled down at her phone and went back to her math.

* * *

><p>Wednesday made its appearance quickly, and Amy stood in front of her closet looking in, thinking that the perfect outfit would jump out and put itself on. Rose knocked and came in saying,<p>

"Hey girl. What's up?" Amy sighed and said,

"I'm trying to think of what to wear. What do you wear on a second date that says 'classy, but also available.'?" Rose laughed and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a dark gray button up. Amy smiled as she put it on saying,

"God, why didn't I ask you sooner? It would've saved me a huge headache." The older woman shrugged and smiled, watching Amy put on her make-up as she said,

"So, when are we going to officially meet this guy? Like as a boyfriend?" Amy snorted and started brushing her hair as she said,

"It's only our second date. You guys aren't meeting him and possibly scaring him away until _at least _the third. We're not official yet." Rose laughed and Amy heard the purr of the Camaro pull up and smiled saying,

"That's me. I'll call, don't worry." She ran downstairs and pulled open the door when it was knocked on, smiling when she saw him. He was wearing a tan long-sleeve shirt and dark jeans, looked totally amazing. He smirked and held out his hand for her, chuckling when she took it and let him lead the way to his car.

He shut her door softly and when he got in and started driving she said,

'So, what's up?" He shrugged and said,

"Nothing much. How about you? How's school?" She smiled at the question. He seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she said,

"It's school. I have a history paper that's due on Friday that I should probably start." He laughed and she looked at his radio and CDs before saying,

"Do you mind if I out something on? You've got a lot of CDs." He nodded and said,

"Sure. There's some mix tapes in the glove department. I've honestly got no clue what's on them though. I made them a few years ago." She nodded and picked a CD at random, pushing it into the player. After a second or two the sound of John Mayer came through the stereo and she smiled turning to him and saying,

"You like John Mayer?" She could see the slight color in his cheeks as he nodded and said,

"Yes. He's a great artist." She nodded and kept on flipping through the songs finally settling on another John Mayer song. The lyrics filled the space between and Amy gulped as she listened to them,

_Young and full of running  
>Tell me where has that taken me?<br>Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?_

_Love is really nothing_  
><em>But a dream that keeps waking me,<em>  
><em>For all of my trying<em>  
><em>We still end up dying, how can it be?<em>

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me,_  
><em>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see,<em>  
><em>I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believed,<em>  
><em>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me.<em>

_So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire_  
><em>Steady my breathing, silently screaming,<em>  
><em>"I have to have you now"<em>  
><em>Wired and I'm tired<em>  
><em>Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor<em>  
><em>Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours<em>

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me_  
><em>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<em>  
><em>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe<em>  
><em>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<em>

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me_  
><em>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<em>  
><em>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe<em>  
><em>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me.<em>

She looked over at Derek and was surprised to see his face relaxed and his demeanor very calm. Her cheeks were flaming red, and she could feel the heat in her face. After about ten minutes they arrived at the bowling alley, Derek coming around to open Amy's door for her.

She smiled as she kept her hand in his, pulling him close as she shut her door. Locking her hands behind his head she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his softly. Hearing his soft groan made her smile as she pulled away and watched him say,

"What was that for?" She smiled and intertwined their fingers as she said,

"Well, my brother was watching us leave earlier, and I didn't want us to get in a car crash or anything." He smiled again and pulled her closer, pressing their mouths together as they leaned on his car. His fingers brushed her cheek softly as he said,

"Come on, we've got some bowling to do. And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty good at it." She stuck her tongue out and said,

"Well, I bet I'm better." He laughed and started walking inside, pulling out a bill to pay for their game. She picked out her shoes and started tying them as he punched in their names on the screen. She went first and got a 6, and then a 3. He laughed and stood, getting a strike with ease. Her mouth dropped open as she mumbled,

"Well fine, I guess you're pretty good." He smirked and gestured to the lane for her to go. She scowled playfully and went again. After about an hour they had played two games (he had beaten her both times) and she was hungry. She sighed and said,

"I'm gonna go order some food. I'll be back, okay?" He sat down and nodded, watching her walk to the snack bar. Once she was there she waved down someone behind the counter and recognized the girl who came up. She was in Amy's English class, Caitlin was her name.

She was a few inches taller than Amy, with curves in all the right places. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green, and at first Amy had thought they were contact lenses. Her hair was long, naturally straight and black, with dark blue streaks in it. Currently it was pulled into a high ponytail as she came up and said,

"Oh, hey Amy. What's up?" Amy shrugged and said,

"Nothing much Caitlin. Can I get two burgers and two Cokes?" Caitlin nodded and said,

"Sure, I'll bring that over. Should only be about ten minutes." Amy nodded and paid, walking back over to Derek and smiling at him. He smirked and said,

"So, where were those mad bowling skills you bragged about? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I beat you both games." Amy stuck her tongue out and said,

"Yeah, I was letting you win. I didn't wanna emasculate you by wiping the floor with you or anything." He chuckled and said,

"I'm sure that's what happened." She smiled and looked up as she saw Caitlin walking over with their food. She put the burgers down and said,

"Is that al-" She cut off when she saw Derek, giggling and saying,

"Oh, hi. I'm Caitlin." Derek nodded and said,

"Hello." Caitlin smiled widely and said,

"Do you go to our school? I've never seen you before." Derek shook his head and Caitlin pulled out her writing pad and a pen saying,

"Well, my shift gets lets off in about ten minutes. Do you wanna hang out?" Usually Amy was a very patient person, but she was on a date for Christ's sake! Gritting her teeth she growled out as civilly as she could manage (which wasn't very much),

"No Caitlin, he doesn't wasn't to hang out with you later." Looking over at the taller girl said,

"And why not?" Narrowing her eyes and flaring her nostrils Amy said,

"Because he's my boyfriend, that's why." The other girl blinked and blushed as she stuttered,

"Oh, well I-I didn't know. I'll, uh; I'll see you at school Amy." She watched the other girl walk off, crestfallen, and returned her attention to Derek who was eating a French fry and watching her intently. Swallowing his food he said,

"Boyfriend, huh?" Amy made a face and said,

"God, I'm sorry. You don't have to be my boyfriend if you don't want to. Unless of course you want to, in which case that'd be-" Derek cut her off by cupping her chin and pulling her in for a small kiss. Pulling away he smiled and said,

"Yes, I want to." She smiled widely and said,

"Cool." He smirked and turned back to his food. She did too, eating about half of her burger. Afterwards she checked her phone and said,

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Derek sighed and said,

"Do you wanna come back to my apartment?" Amy bit her lip and said,

"Uh, sure. Why not?" He smiled and reached for her hand, letting her pull him out to the car. He drove to his apartment, almost ten minutes away, and Amy could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Did he want her to have sex with him? Did he expect her too?

Sure, she liked him; a lot. But that didn't mean she was going to throw everything she believed in out the window. She wasn't easy, and he was going to learn that really quick if that was the only thing he wanted.

He pulled into a spot and got out, opening her door for her and leading her to the elevator inside the building. She leaned against him as they went up to the 7th floor. When he opened the door she looked at her phone and said

"I can only stay for like 45 minutes. I have a curfew." He nodded and she looked around saying,

"This place is really nice." She walked over to his couch and sat, patting the seat next to her. He sat and she turned to him smiling as she said,

"So, whats up?" He smirked and said,

"I think you know." He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him, pressing their lips together. She sighed softly, and melted into his kiss, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. He smirked when she moaned, letting their tongues clash together softly, as his hands came up to start unbuttoning her shirt.

Pulling away from him she watched as he pulled the over shirt off and drop it to the side, hands holding her hips lightly. Before she moved closer to him she looked in his eye and said,

"I'm not having sex with you." He nodded and said,

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I respect you too much to do that." She nodded and moved her hands to the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair lightly. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting down softly, leaving another hickey on the opposite side as the first one.

Smirking she moved her hands down his abdomen and played with the hem of his shirt, looking at him with questioning eyes. He smirked and nodded, continuing his movements on her collarbone.

Amt almost moaned when she saw his torso. He was, to say the very least, cut. She bit her lip as her hands slid up and down his defined chest, feeling the grooves and divots of his muscles.

Their mouths connected again, and she felt his hands slid into her hair, securing her face to his. When it became necessary to breathe again she pulled away and moved to his neck, sucking and biting down, satisfied when she saw a dark mark blooming there.

After about ten minutes she pulled away and leaned back saying,

"I should probably go. I have school tomorrow." She untangled herself from him and stood, pulling her shirt back on. He stood as well, shrugging into his shirt and pulling open his door for her. They drove in relative silence, until he brought her back to her house.

Walking up to her porch he said,

"So, I'll text you tomorrow or something. Okay?" Amy nodded and smiled, pulling him in again for another kiss. He pulled away too quickly for her taste and waved, walking back to his car and driving away. She sighed and went inside, walking up to her room and changing into her pajama's.

Climbing into bed she smiled, looking out her window at the crescent moon. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and hugged her pillow to her chest, trying to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuggets, I'm sorry that this took so long for me to post! But that bitch Mother Nature decided to flood my basement with almost a foot of water and that's what I've been taking care of for the better part of the week.<strong>

**This was long and I hoped you like it! So, I'm thinking the Caitlin will be in at least one more chapter, maybe more (depends on what you guys think of her!) **

**And dun. Dun. DUN. We finally figured out who the crap Roger is. Don't worry, more on that whole situation in the next chapter! Promise!**

**Yeah for Derek and Amy sexytimes! I've told a few reviewers who have asked that yes, I am thinking about( and probably going to) make a separate collection of deleted scenes from this story that are the M rated counterparts in here.**

**I wanted to say that, cause I don't want to up the rating for this, and I don't want some of my younger readers to stop reading cause of said smut.**

**Any-whoser-ma-gooser. Reviews=LOVE, and I'm a review whore, so leave me one. I don't care if it's a flame; I just want to know what you think. Also, if you have a suggestion, tell me! Because, contrary to popular belief some writer's actually take suggestions that reviewers give them! **

**Okay, I'm finished ranting!**

**~shannon**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. and holy poop! Over 100 reviews! That made me feel sooooo awesome! Thank you all sooo much! I really do this for you guys, I do!**

**So, on to chapter 11, aka the chapter where someone *coughAmycough* finds out that there are two werewolves *coughScott/Derekcough* running around Beacon Hills!**

* * *

><p>Amy rolled out of bed on Thursday morning, groaning. Her head hurt, and she looked over to her alarm clock, seeing that it was time for her to get ready for school. Pulling her hair into a loose braid she didn't bother putting her contact lenses in, opting to wear her glasses for the day.<p>

She walked downstairs, pulling on a sweater as she did, hearing Rose in the kitchen. Her sister-in-law was brewing coffee and making toast and she handed Amy a piece and a cup saying,

"So, how was last night?" Amy smiled as she stirred cream into her cup and said,

"Cool. We went bowling. He beat me, but I kinda suck so he didn't have to try that hard. We went back to his place. Then he drove me home." Rose lifted an eyebrow and said,

"You let a 20 year old guy take you back to his apartment? Without telling us first?" Amy looked down but looked up when she heard Rose laugh and say,

"Gotta say Amy, I'm kinda impressed. He's attractive." Amy's mouth dropped as she said,

"Aren't you married Rose?" The older woman shrugged and said,

"Just because I don't have a debit card doesn't mean I can't window shop." Amy smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm as she said,

"I am going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that. I'm going to school. I'll see you later." Rose waved lightly and Amy shook her head as she drove to school. Parking she sighed and pulled her books and purse out, walking into school. As she walked to her locker she saw Caitlin standing at hers, putting books in it. She walked over saying,

"Hey Caitlin, can we talk?" The taller girl looked at her with wide eyes and mumbled,

"Look, I get it Amy. He's your boyfriend. I didn't know." She started walking away and Amy caught up to her saying,

"No Caitlin. I want to apologize." Caitlin stopped and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Amy to continue. Amy sighed and said,

"I was rude, and you didn't deserve that. You didn't know he was my boyfriend. We only made it official last night. So I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Caitlin smiled and said,

"Yeah, no problem. And I was wondering, could you help me with some math? We just started these weird equation things, and I know you're good with math." Amy nodded and said,

"How about Saturday afternoon? I'm free if you are?" Caitlin nodded and Amy smiled, walking off to her history class. Her day progressed slowly, until seventh period. She was walking by herself to her algebra class when she saw a familiar leather jacket in front of her.

Cocking her head to the side she walked up and tapped him on the shoulder saying,

"Derek, what are you doing here?" He twisted around sharply, grasping her wrist in his right hand tightly. She pulled back at his appearance. He was paler than normal, with sweat clinging to him. His eyes didn't look natural, almost an electric blue, instead of their usual gray.

Amy pulled him to the side of the hallway and said,

"Derek? What's wrong?" He didn't answer his face in a grimace of what looked like pain. He clenched his fingers, and Amy cried out in pain. It felt like razor blades were being shoved into her wrist. She pushed him away and held her wrist as she walked away.

Her arm was burning, and she could feel blood leaking through her fingers and dripping down onto the floor. As quickly as she could she went to the nurse's office, where she took one look at her arm and said,

"Oh my goodness. Come into the back dear." Amy did, starting to feel light-headed. As she sat down on the cot the nurse said,

"How did this happen Amy?" Amy looked up at the nurse, who was swabbing her wrist with peroxide and said,

"I scratched myself." The nurse raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue her question saying,

"Keep a tight hold on that. I'll be right back with some gauze." Amy nodded and watched the older woman walk away. She tried to think of why Derek would do that. He looked like he was in physical pain. And what was up with his eyes? They were blue; but not a natural blue. An electric blue.

The nurse came back into the room, halting her thought process as the woman took her wrist and started wrapping it. After about five minutes it was done. The nurse looked at Amy and said,

"Do you feel well enough to go back to class? Or do you want to lie down for a little while." Amy reasoned in her head that school was almost over, so she could just skive off the rest of the day and go home early. She thought that sounded like a good plan. Smiling she said,

"I'm fine. I'll go back to class." The nurse nodded and wrote Amy a pass. She sighed and walked out to her car, sitting in the driver's seat heavily. She rubbed her temples and started her car, driving to her house. Jason was working and Rose was with Emilie, so she was home alone.

She walked up to her room, pulling out her laptop and opening Word. She had a history paper she needed to write, and she hadn't even started it yet.

She pulled up the internet and started researching the person she had to write the paper on, Federal Agent Elliot Ness. Apparently he was the one who put a stop to Al Capone in Chicago. By the time she had gotten enough facts to write a paper it was nearly 7:30. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and walked down into the kitchen, checking the messages on the phone while she did. Rose's voice came through the speakers as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"_Hey Amy. Jason picked me and Emilie up and we're gonna grab a bite to eat. We should be back later. Don't wait up. Love you." _

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples, walking back upstairs with an apple. As she sat back down her phone buzzed. It was Stiles. She answered it, balancing it between her ear and shoulder as she started to type.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" His breathing was hard as he said,

"_Amy, remember that day before we went to Jackson's party? How Scott messed up my shoulder, and you helped me out with it? Cause you're good with the medical stuff and-"_ Making a sharp noise Amy said,

"Stiles, get to the point please." He sighed and said,

"_I need you to come to the animal clinic. Like __**now**__." _Amy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose saying,

"Stiles, is this really that important? I have a history paper that's not going to write itself." He sighed and she continued,

"Like how important is it? Seriously." He groaned and said,

"_Like 'someone could die if you don't get here now' important. Is that a good enough reason for you?" _She groaned and said,

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She powered her laptop down and walked downstairs, pulling into the animal clinic parking lot fifteen minutes later. She pulled her bag out with her and walked to the front door and knocked on it. She waited for about five minutes until Stiles came to the door and let her in.

Slipping her phone into her pocket she followed him and said,

"So, what is so important that I needed to drive to the animal clinic at 7:30 in the evening?" He pushed open an operating room door and she walked inside to see Derek hunched over the operating table.

He was paler then when she had seen him in the school and was covered in sweat. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his left arm looked infected. Like "holy hit he could die if he doesn't get treated right now" infected.

His entire arm was bloody, the veins popping out. Amy's eyes widened and she said,

"Jesus Christ Stiles! What the hell happened to him?" She walked around the side of the table and gently touched Derek's upper arm. His head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes saying,

"What are you doing here?" She made a face as Stiles said,

"Uh, a dog uh bit him. It had _something_. There was a lot of foam and it looked kinda angry. I, uh, I told him though. I was like, 'Derek, don't play with that stray dog!' But he, uh, he did not listen. Obviously." Amy glared at him and said,

"Find me gauze, and some antibiotics." He gave her a blank look before she nearly screamed,

"Now Stiles!" He moved over to the cabinets and started piling things on the table next to her. She looked at Derek again and said,

"You seriously got bit by a dog? Because even if I believed that, you would've had to have got bit a week ago, not showered, or cleaned it at all. What the hell happened?" Derek didn't say anything and she shook her head, reaching over to grab peroxide and gauze. She poured it straight on his arm, giving him an apologetic glance when he hissed in pain.

Using the gauze she swiped over it, cleaning the dried blood from his arm. Taking the sterile packets she wrapped cloth around the wound and tied it neatly saying,

"All done." Derek looked from her to the gauze before mumbling,

"Thank you." She nodded and looked over at Stiles saying,

"Am I done here? Because I seriously need to type my paper." Stiles nodded and she moved away to go out the door. But as she opened it she heard a retching sound and saw Derek double over the table and black-ish blood pour from his mouth. She dropped her bag and ran over saying,

"Holy fuck. Stiles, I don't care what happened, but you need to tell me the truth. What is wrong with him?" Stiles looked at Derek, who nodded, before turning to her and saying,

"He got shot. It's not a normal kind of bullet." Amy's mouth dropped open and she said,

"He got _shot_? You got _shot_!" Stiles nodded and Derek said shakily,

"Stiles get the saw." Amy's eyes opened wide as she said,

"_Saw_? Stiles, what the hell is going on here!" He shook his head and went back to the cabinets, where he pulled out an electric saw that the office used to amputate limbs. Derek laid his arm across the table and Stiles held the blade at his upper bicep. Amy's mouth dropped open and she said,

"W-w-what are you doing? Y-you can't just chop off his arm!" Stiles just shook his head and said,

"Ready?" Derek nodded and snapped his eyes shut. Stiles took a deep breath and readied himself. Amy moved to pull his arm away when she heard Scott's voice coming through the front doors.

"Stiles?" Stiles pulled the saw away from Derek's arm looking relieved. Scott came through and pulled a bullet out of his pocket, handing it to Derek and noticing Amy. With a shocked expression he said,

"What the hell is she doing here? What did you tell her?" Stiles shook his head as Derek tore the bandage Amy placed on his arm off saying,

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna…." His eyes slipped shut and he fell to the floor, the bullet rolling away and falling down the drain. Amy rushed over to his side and picked up his head saying,

"Derek? Derek! Wake up!" Stiles looked over at Scott and said,

"You've gotta get that bullet Scott! I think he's dead!" Amy glared at him and continued to touch Derek's face. She glanced over at Scott and saw his face crewed up in concentration. It took about a minute before he said,

"I got it!" He stood and Amy glanced at his hand to see not fingernails, but _talons_? Stiles looked at her and said,

"Move!" He looked at Derek's prone form before mumbling,

"Please don't kill me for this." He punched Derek in the jaw, shaking out his fist with pain. Derek's eyes opened and he stood shakily, grabbing the bullet from Scott. He bit the cap off, and poured what looked like dry leaves out onto the table. Pulling a lighter from his pocket he ignited them, inhaling the thick blue smoke that they gave off.

Gathering them into his hand he looked at the bullet hole in his arm before shoving the ash inside it. It smoked, and he screamed in pain. Falling to the floor his body started convulsing. Amy tried to rush to him, but Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

Derek stopped moving after a moment before the bullet hole in his arm closed up, leaving only a small circular scar. Stiles released Amy saying,

"That. Was. AWESOME." Amy gave him one of her looks and he silenced himself. Pulling Derek to his feet she looked at the three of them before saying,

"Well, now that this is all settled. Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?" Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles looked at Derek and Derek was looking at Amy, who was glaring at all three of them. Walking over to the side table he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on saying,

"Scott, change yourself." Scott had a shocked look on his face as he said,

"No, I can't. I could lose control and hurt her." Derek shook his head and said,

"You changed yourself to get the bullet. I'll be here. But she needs to know. Especially since she's a part of it now." Scott nodded, and turned his back to Amy, shuddering lightly. Amy watched Derek's expression, and Stiles back away slightly.

Scott turned around and Amy almost screamed. His face was flattened, brows pushed out. His teeth had elongated into fangs, his fingernails into talons. His eyes were a bright yellow gold, and they were watching Amy with an almost predatory nature.

Her eyes widened and she backed away, sliding down the wall into a corner. Pointing to Scott, who was struggling to change himself back, she whispered,

"He's…he's a…..he's a…" Derek filled in the word she was unable to say,

"Werewolf. Scott is a werewolf." She shifted her gaze to him saying,

"And you? You're a….." Derek nodded and she looked over to Stiles saying,

"Are you one too!" He shook his head and said,

"Nope. I am 100% human. Just like you." Amy looked at the floor in front of her and said to herself,

"Holy shit. I've been dating a werewolf. A _werewolf_. I need to go. I need to go now." She pushed herself away from the wall, starting for the door. A firm hand grasped her upper arm and Derek said,

"Amy, I need to explain this to you. It's a lot more complicated than you think." She shook her head and yanked out of his grip saying shakily,

"No. No, you need to stay away from me. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't do anything concerning me. Ever." She ignored the hurt look in his eyes and the feeling of utter wrongness in her chest when she said that as she walked out the door to her car. She drove in a haze to her house, where she ignored the fact that she was still alone.

Once she was in her room she pulled on shorts and a tank top, sitting at her desk and typing her paper. Her mind wasn't in it, so she figured she'd be lucky to get a D on it. But she finished it, and that was all she cared about.

As she brushed her teeth she heard her window slid open and whipped around her door to see Derek standing there. She gritted her teeth and said,

"I thought I made myself extremely clear that I didn't want you around." Even though her words were harsh she felt a clench in her chest when she said them. Like she was doing something wrong, and she should correct it as soon as possible. He shook his head and said,

"Did you feel that? That hurt in your chest when you pushed me away just now? And at the animal clinic? You did, because I did." Her nostrils flared as she stormed over to him, pushing on his solid chest as she growled,

"I don't give a damn what I felt. I want you to leave. _Now_." He smirked and before she could say anything else he pulled her up, connecting their mouths. As much as she didn't want to Amy felt herself respond to him and his touch.

She moaned when his hands bunched up her tank top, revealing her smooth stomach. Without being able to stop herself she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders, and pulled his shirt over his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her back on her bed, carefully maneuvering himself so that he hovered over her.

His tongue clashed with hers, with him winning dominance easily. He moved away from her to breath, going to her neck, sucking and biting down. She ran her leg up his thigh, and took advantage of him being absorbed in her neck to flip them. She straddled his hips, grinding herself down onto him and smirking when she heard a soft growl tear from his chest.

Her short nails dug into his chest muscles as she leaned down to mash their mouths together again. After about five minutes she felt something change in the room and she opened her eyes to see his had turned electric blue. She pulled away and rolled of him, lying on her side.

He closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. She cleared her throat and said softly,

"I don't understand. I am so angry at you. But I still want you. It _hurt_ when I said those things at the animal clinic. It felt like a pain in my chest." He nodded and leaned up on his elbow, moving closer to her.

She laid her head on her pillow, watching him and he held out his hands. She didn't want to; she was still angry and confused, but she placed hers in them, feeling the familiar warmth. He watched her take a deep breath before saying quietly,

"This is going to sound confusing, and completely insane. But right now you need to wait, and just listen." Amy nodded and sighed when she felt his thumbs rubbing small patterns on her hands. He breathed deeply before saying,

"Werewolves, at least the ones that are born, have a Mate. It's said to be the other half of our souls directed into another body when we're born. We can go our whole lives without meeting them, or they can be someone you see in the store one day. Age doesn't matter, gender doesn't matter." Amy's eyes widened but she remained quiet as he continued,

"It took me a little while to figure it out, but I did. That night I drove you home from the party, I could only hear one heartbeat in the car. It scared me, because you were sitting right next to me. And when you got out of the car and went into your house it felt like a part of me had gotten up and walked away." Amy's mouth dropped open slightly and she started to say something but Derek cut her off saying,

"Ah ah. You promised. That's why it hurt you to tell me to leave even though you're angry. We can't be apart once we find each other. If we stay apart for too long we'll start to feel a physical pull; the Call. I've felt it these past two weeks, and I know that you have too." She nodded and said before he could stop her,

"But don't I get a choice? I'm not saying I do, but what if one Mate didn't want the other one?" Derek shook his head saying,

"No. It doesn't work that way. You've felt it yourself. We can't be apart once we find each other. It causes us physical pain to be separated. And even if you did want a choice why would you choose anyone different? The whole point of having a Mate is for the two people to be in complete sync. We're perfect for each other in every way." Amy nodded and said,

"It's just a lot to take in, that's all." Derek nodded and pushed himself up, sitting at the end of her bed. Leaning up to touch his shoulder she turned his face towards her and said softly,

"Can I see?" He raised his eyebrows and said,

"What are you talking about?" Blinking softly she repeated,

"Can I see you? I mean I don't know if you look like Scott, but I want to see you. Please." He closed his eyes and turned away from her. Looking at the back of his head she saw him shuddering, and after two or so minutes he moved his face slightly towards her again.

He wouldn't turn himself the full way to her, so she cupped his chin in her hand and pulled him gently towards her. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, as much as it could be. His brows were pushed out, but not as much as Scott's had been. Fangs poked out over his lips, sharp and menacing looking. His nose was more snout-like, instead of flattened. Hair had grown down to his cheeks, and his ears were in points.

He kept his eyes shut until she said,

"Open your eyes Derek. Please." He huffed, but she knew he wouldn't deny her. Opening his eyes she immediately became lost in the most electric blue eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of a huskie. She tilted her head and placed her hands on his face softly. She smiled at him and moved closer.

By the time hers and his lips had connected he had changed himself back. Their mouths moved softly together for a moment. Pulling away she looked into his eyes and smiled. She leaned back to lay her head on her pillow, pulling him down with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair an inhaling deeply. Their hands intertwined themselves and Amy stared at them, mind far away as she contemplated what had just been revealed to her.

After about ten minutes Derek looked over her shoulder and said quietly,

"Who's Roger?" Amy froze and pulled away from him saying,

"What? What did you just say?" He sighed and said,

"One night I heard you say 'No, Roger, please!'. Who's Roger?" Amy shook her head before saying,

"You don't need to know about that." He raised his eyebrows and scooted closer to her saying,

"I think I do. Being Mates doesn't mean anything if we keep things from each other." Amy took a deep breath and turned away from him saying,

"Roger was my first boyfriend. We met in high school, me the dorky 8th grader, him the cool, laidback junior. I don't even remember how we met. But we started dating. He stayed in New York for college, so we saw each other a lot. He was sweet, and kind, and everything you would want in a first boyfriend." Her voice became distant and Derek moved so he was sitting behind her to hear her better. Sighing she continued,

"The week after I turned sixteen last year he came down from college to visit me. It was our two year anniversary, and he had never pressured me for anything, and he never went to find it somewhere else. After our two year he changed. He wasn't the sweet, nice guy I had fallen in love with. He got mean, and he was angry all the time. Once when I was over at his apartment I found a bottle of pills, and they weren't prescription." He let out a small growl, and she turned to press her palm to his cheek softly. Nuzzling his face onto her shoulder he mumbled,

"Continue, please." She nodded and took a deep breath before saying,

"My parents hated him the first time they met him. My mom the most. She told me to get rid of him, but I loved him, so I wouldn't. I wish I'd listened to her. But eventually, I saw what I had been missing. Behind Roger's sweet remarks and kind gestures there was something genuinely _wrong_ with him. Finally I realized that I couldn't be around him anymore. I broke up with him in March. He left me angry phone messages, drove by my house, everything an ex is supposed to do." Taking a shallow breath she brought her hands up to her face. She felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulder blades and took a breath before continuing,

"It had been about a month after I broke up with him. He had stopped calling, and stopped driving past the house. I thought things were going back to normal. But one day I went out to the mall with my friends. Me and Rebecca, my little sister, were gonna go to the movies that night, so I had to be home a little bit earlier. When I got in I figured my mom was in the kitchen, making dinner. I walked in, and she was there; lying on the floor in a pool of blood." She took s shuddering breath before continuing,

"I grabbed the phone, and dialed 911. My dad was on the police, so they sent people over as soon as they could. I went into my dad's study, and he was there; dead. I was still on the phone with 911, when I ran to my sister's room. She was lying on the floor, with two bullet holes in her chest, but she was still alive." Tears were now falling from Amy's eyes, and she refused to look at Derek, but she could feel him next to her.

"The police got there after about ten minutes. They searched the house, and found Roger in my room. He killed himself, so he wouldn't have to face the consequences; pussy. Rebecca, my 11 year old little sister, died on the ambulance ride to the hospital. She died holding my hand. It was my fault." She started sobbing, and turned to him saying,

"Don't you get it Derek? It's my fault that they're gone. I should've listened to my mom. If I had listened to her they would still be alive. Now…now? I have nothing. My sister won't graduate high school. My mom will never see her grandchildren. My dad will never walk me down the aisle on my wedding day." She continued crying, letting him gather her into his arms and hold her.

After a few minutes of her crying she pulled away and said,

"God, I sound pathetic. You realize this is what you're going to have to deal with, right? I'm so fucked up because of what happened. I spent about four months in therapy. I got angry, and pissed at the world. I smoked pot like twice before I realized that I like having functional lungs. I cut for a while before Jason found out and made me stop. He said that mom and dad and Rebecca wouldn't have wanted me to." Derek pulled her face close to his and said softly,

"I find it perfectly okay that you are the way you are. It just means that you can help _me_." She cocked her head to the side and he sighed saying,

"When I was fourteen I was in the grocery store one day with my sister, Laura. I saw this woman, shopping with a man. They smelled too alike to be married, so I figured they were family. She kept looking at me and Laura, and whispering to the man. She'd say things like, 'Those are them.' and 'I want the boy, he looks like a fun time.' I didn't know who they were, but she was extremely attractive, and I was a fourteen year old boy. We met outside and I learned that her name was Kate. I honestly thought that it could've been her. That she could've been my Mate. We went on a few dates, and when I turned fifteen we…well, we had sex." Amy made a noise in the back of her throat and said,

"You lost your virginity when you were fifteen?" He nodded and said,

"Yes. I loved her. I thought she loved me. I was young and naïve, and stupid. I….I told her what I was...what my family was. And surprise, surprise, about a week later my entire family besides me, my sister and my uncle were killed in a fire." Amy gasped and said,

"Derek, I'm so sorry." He nodded and held her tighter before saying,

"My parents used to tell me that your Mate is supposed to be your better half. That you are supposed to complete each other, and fill in the cracks left by others. I want that. I _need_ that. It's been too long since I've been close to someone Amy, and now that I found you, I can't let you go. I won't." She smiled and touched his face softly saying,

"You don't have to let me go. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled softly and she leaned forward, cupping his chin and pressing their lips together. They were lost in each other for a few moments before Derek pulled away and he cocked his head in the direction of the door. His eyes widened and Amy heard her brother's voice. Pushing him towards her bathroom she whispered,

"Hide in the bathroom! Go!" She threw his jacket and shirt after him, watching him wedge himself between her closet and shower. Trying not to laugh she looked up at her brother, who had opened the door. Smiling he came in and kept his back to the bathroom as he said,

"Hey Amy. You going to bed?" She nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'm really tired. Long day at school, and a big day tomorrow, I really need some rest!" Jason gave her a look and moved toward the door saying,

"Well, alright. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." She smiled and waved, waiting until the door was shut fully before she flopped down on her pillows, blowing her hair out of her face. Derek walked out of the bathroom and started to the window saying,

'I'll see you tomorrow." Amy got up and pulled on his arm looking at him with big eyes as she said softly,

"No. Stay. Please." He looked down at her for a moment before nodding, and slipping his shoes off as well as his shirt. Amy scooted over on her bed, and made a space for him, moving closer to his warmth when he settled next to her. His large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest tightly.

Sighing she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck mumbling,

"Night Der." Feeling his soft chuckle and a pair of warm lips press against her shoulder she smiled. He sighed and replied,

"Goodnight Amy."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo long! And in a timely manner, might I add….at least I thought it was timely lol. <strong>

**So, I'm hoping that the hot make-out and the cute fluffy-ness made up for all depressing shit that just had to worm it's way in *shrug* **

**And they never tell us how old Derek is when his family dies, and they never told us how old Kate was…so I'm taking creative license and saying that she cougared it up with teenaged Derek….kinda creepy, but that's Kate for yah. **

**Review, cause I need them to survive! No seriously, I'll die….and then you'll never find out what happens! And does anyone wanna try and make Derek and Amy a pairing name? I'll give a shout-out to the one I like best!**

**reviews=love**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**All I can say is that you guys are all amazing. You guys make my life when I read all the kind reviews I get. Usually I read them before I go to school, so they put (and keep) me in a good mood for the better part of the day :]**

**So anyways, thank you, and here's a chapter full of Derek POV goodness :]**

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning Derek woke up feeling good. His and Amy's date was amazing. Perfect, really. Until Scott and Stiles interrupted them with his father, which was a low move in Derek's opinion. But it didn't really bother him too much; he was positive Amy was going to give them theirs on Monday.<p>

Speaking of Amy. Everything had been amazing. The date was okay, what with the waitresses all trying to make him fuck them on the coffee bar, but other than that it had been fun. He had found out things about her, and that was important to him. He figured he should know about her before she figured out things about him…like the fact that he was a werewolf.

He sighed when he rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of gym shorts. He hadn't worked out in a few days, and he was starting to feel extremely lazy. Picking up a clean t-shirt he walked out to his car, throwing it into drive and arriving at his house quickly.

Shedding his shirt he went through his workout routine; pull ups, pushups, chin ups. By the time he was finished it was dark out, and he was covered in sweat. Sighing he ran a hand through his sweaty hair and pulled his shirt back on, driving to his house and showering quickly.

He sat in his living room eating some chips when he decided he needed to see Amy. He decided to forgo his car, instead jogging to her house and scaling the wall.

Once he was inside he sniffed the air and was shocked to smell drugs in the air. He walked over to her bedside table and picked up a small bottle. It had a label on it and he read,

"_**Amy Powers. Take as needed for depression and anxiety." **_

Derek raised his eyebrows and wondered what the hell had Amy taking an anti-depressant. Her sleep was deep, and not restless like it normally was. He lightly sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. It was cool to the touch, but then again everything was cool to him. She sighed and rolled over, closer to him and he smiled, brushing her hair back softly.

He sat next to her bed, facing her and watching her face as she slept. Her hand had fallen over the bed, and he took it lightly, holding her fingers softly. After about twenty minutes of nothing he stood, looking at her sleeping form.

Hesitantly he leaned and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed and he smirked and walked to the window, swinging down and onto the ground. Walking to his apartment he sighed and flicked on the TV before lying on his couch and closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Monday came, and Derek was becoming very bored very fast. Amy was at school for the majority of the day, and he had nothing to do except workout; which was getting kinda old.<p>

He paced around his apartment for the better part of two hours, getting an ironic feeling when he thought of the expression, 'pacing like a caged dog'. But he wasn't a dog; he was a wolf, and God help him if that Stiles kid made another dog joke he was going to jam his fist do far down the kid's throat he would be able to taste Derek's armpit.

He watched the clock, and when it struck 4 o'clock he called Amy's house phone. It was picked up and the second ring. He wasn't sure who answered,

_"Hello?"_ Hesitantly he asked,

"Hey, is Amy there?" The response made him smile,

_"This is she. Hey Derek."_ He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck saying,

"Hey Amy. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out this week." He waited for a moment before hearing her reply,

_"Yeah, I'm off work on Wednesday and Thursday. Whadda you want to do?" _He chuckled and said,

"Do you, uh, do you wanna go bowling on Wednesday?" He heard the smile in her voice as she said,

_"Yeah sure. Bowling sounds great. I'll see you Wednesday, okay?" _He nodded to himself and said,

"Bye." They hung up and he sighed in relief. She still wanted to go out with him, which was a relief. Sure, they were Mates, but the courting part of the whole affair was the most nerve-wracking part of it.

He sighed and threw himself on his couch, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

It didn't work

* * *

><p>Wednesday finally came, and Derek stood in front of his dresser, wearing a pair of jeans and looking for a shirt. Finally he picked out a tan one and pulled it on. As he picked up his car keys and started down the elevator his phone buzzed. It was Scott,<p>

"What Scott?" The younger Beta growled and said,

"_Is it true that you and Amy are going bowling tonight?" _Making an annoyed noise Derek shrugged and said,

"I'm really not sure how that concerns you." Growling again Scott said,

"_Derek just answer me for once! Are you?" _Sighing as he started his car Derek said,

"Yes. Me and Amy are going bowling tonight. Why?" He heard a muffled voice in the background and growled,

"Scott unless you want me to come to your house and kick your ass right now you will take me off speaker phone. Stiles butt out!" He heard a small click and Scott say,

"_Seriously, you're going bowling? That's pathetic. Even Stiles could think of a better date then __**that**__-"_ He heard a muffled _'hey!'_ and a smack. Rolling his eyes he pulled into Amy's driveway and said,

"Look Scott, as much as I'd love to examine my date choosing skills with you I have to go on said date. Bye." He hung up and slid his phone in his pocket, exiting his car swiftly. He walked up to the door.

He knocked on it and the door opened almost immediately. She looked amazing, wearing tight jeans, a dark gray button up with a purple tank top underneath. Smiling she took his hand an1 they walked to the car, him opening and shutting her door gently.

He asked her about school, and found she had almost the same nonchalant way of writing essays as he had in high school. Opening his glove compartment and popping in a CD he started blushing. John Mayer was a great artist, but Derek was slightly embarrassed to like him. And Amy's song choice couldn't have been better…or worse depending on how you looked at it.

By the time it was over her face was red, and Derek was calm and quite content. When they finally got to the bowling alley he walked to her side and opened her door, slightly surprised when she pulled him close to her and pressed their lips together.

Her explanation was funny, and Derek couldn't help but connect their mouths once more before they walked into the bowling alley together.

They got their shoes (Derek paid) and went over to a lane, her putting on the shoe and him punching in their names. Amy went first, and she was alright, but Derek sorta had an edge with his advanced hearing and sight.

They played two games and Amy grumbled only minimally. Afterwards she went up to the food counter and got two burgers and sodas. He playfully taunted her and they bantered for a minute or two before a girl started over with their food. After she put it down she noticed Derek sitting there and shamelessly tried flirting with him.

Derek answered with only one word responses, and watched Amy the whole time. The anger and jealousy at the other girl's words was palpable, and she was visibly seething. She finally snapped at the other girl and she walked away, crestfallen.

It amused Derek greatly to see his Mate so possessive over him; and she didn't even realize why yet. They ate their food and he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place. She accepted, and as they drove to his apartment he could almost taste her anxiety in the air.

When they returned to his apartment she looked around for a moment before sitting on the couch and beckoning for him to sit next to her. Things lead to things and soon he pulled her onto his lap and started undoing the buttons on her over shirt.

She pulled away and watched him undo the shirt before peeling it off her. After he flung it away she looked him straight in the eye and said

"I'm not having sex with you." Derek nodded and said,

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I respect you too much to do that." He smiled when she nodded, fingers moving to the nape of his neck and sliding in his hair. When breathing became necessary he moved away and to her neck, concentrating on leaving another mark on the opposite side as the first.

While he worked on that her hands went to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it and looking at him with questioning eyes. He nodded and helped her by pushing his arms up so she could slide the shirt up and off him.

He smirked when he smelled the new arousal she put off, her hands traveling up his torso and feeling the muscles contract under her soft touch. Their lips reconnected again, but when oxygen became needed she pulled back and moved to his neck, making a mark of her won on him.

His inner wolf growled happily at that. Even though he was the male, and therefore the more dominant one, the wolf appreciated the fact that its Mate knew its ability to mark and claim him as her own. She pulled away after a few more minutes saying breathlessly,

"I should probably go. I have school tomorrow." Derek nodded and allowed her to slide off his lap. The wolf however was none too happy; throwing a shit fit at the fact that its Mate had to leave. He pulled his shirt back on and watched her do the same, holding her hand as they walked back out to his car.

They drove in a quiet silence, until they got back to her house. Standing under her porch he said,

"So, I'll text you tomorrow or something. Okay?" She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, pouting slightly when he pulled back. He walked back to his car, waving lightly as he drove away.

Driving back to his apartment he pulled out a book and started reading it, sitting on his bed wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He had just finished chapter 3 when he heard something. Low growling and the unmistakable sound of padded feet walking across rooftops. The Alpha.

Derek snarled lightly and ran outside, smelling the air slightly, trying to find out where the other wolf had gone. Suddenly he picked up a sound from the northwest. It was the Alpha alright. Derek started jogging, narrowing his eyes as he watched the Alpha run parallel to a car driving on a deserted stretch of road.

Cocking his head to the side he watched as the car pulled to a stop and the Alpha jumped on top of it,

_What the hell are you doing?_

Even the Alpha should have known better then to attack people. And on a city street no less? Granted it was deserted, but there were still civilians around. The Alpha snarled and punched a hole through the driver's side window, grabbing at the person inside. A shot rang out, and Derek stood to see that a woman had rolled out the passenger's side, holding a shotgun close to her chest. Pumping it and firing it off she yelled,

"Come on! COME ON!" Derek almost went full wolf right then and there. It was her; the woman he had been trying to forget for the past six years. Kate. He snarled, feeling his canines lengthen as she pulled the trunk open and pulled an assault rifle.

He turned his attention from her to the smell of fresh blood. Following it he found small droplets on the concrete outside of a warehouse. It was still warm, as he rubbed it between his fingers.

Maybe he could use Kate to his advantage in the situation. Role reversal seemed appropriate to him. Looking up he saw the Alpha trying to scramble over the edge of the roof, snarling down at him as it did. He ran on four legs, jumping over crates and fences until he scaled the wall of an opposite building.

Perched on the point of a roof he watched as the Alpha ran along the roof opposite him. Taking a moment to collect himself he started a sprint, leaping off the roof. As he was flying through the air he heard another shot and felt a stabbing pain in his left arm.

He moved himself over to a beam and leaned against it, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up. A hole was in his arm, blue smoke curling up off of it. It wasn't a normal kind of bullet, or he would've healed already. When he tried to heal himself all he felt was the bruise Amy had left going away. The bullet wound burned and it felt like acid was being poured on his arm.

He snarled in pain and got to his feet slowly, clutching his arm and walking back to his apartment. Pulling a towel around his bleeding arm he sat on his couch, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

When he woke a few hours later it was daylight out, the midmorning sun streaming through his living room windows. He shifted his body slightly, and cried out in pain, feeling his left arm start twitching.

He glanced down at it, and sighed, unhappy to see that it looked even worse than the previous night. The wound itself looked almost black, with the veins surrounding it colored darker then they should've been. Checking his phone Derek decided that he didn't have much time, and that he needed Scott and Stiles' help.

He pulled on the shirt he had on the previous night and carefully slipped his jacket on over his hurt arm, clutching his keys tightly as he walked out of his apartment. He drove to the school slowly, parking and entering around 6th or 7th period. He walked slowly through the halls, not bothering on threatening anyone when they bumped into him, simply groaning in pain whenever it jostled his hurt arm.

Looking up he smelled something that was distinctly Amy, and when he felt her soft touch on his shoulder he whipped around, clenching his fingers around her wrist. She pulled him over to the side of the hallway and said,

"Derek? What's wrong?" Derek's inner wolf was weakened by the bullet, and it made him lash out, clenching his talons. He felt them sink into the soft flesh of her wrist, and her push him away and walk towards the front of the school. His nose perked at the scent of his Mate's blood, but then he smelled something else. Scott. On a boy across the hall. Walking over Derek said,

"Where's Scott McCall?" The teen was blond, about three inches shorter then Derek, and already the werewolf could tell there was a certain air about him. Something along the lines of, 'I'm better then you and we both know it, so let's stop pretending, shall we?' It pissed Derek off immediately. Scoffing he said,

"Why should I tell you?" Gritting his teeth Derek replied,

"Because I asked you nicely. And I only do that once." The blond laughed and said,

"Okay tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Dynaball? HGH? " Derek narrowed his eyes and said,

'Steroids?" The ten laughed and said,

"No, Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I was talking about? And, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're selling you should probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look _wrecked_." Derek looked down at his arm, where a drop of blood had fallen onto the floor. Shooting the teen a glance he said,

"I'll find him myself." As he moved to step around the boy he grabbed his shoulder and said,

"No, we're not done here-" Derek grabbed his arm and twisted it, shoving him against the lockers, and feeling his claws sink into the second person that day. He retracted them quickly, jogging over and slumping against a wall, listening in for something, anything, that would give him a hint as to where Scott was.

He heard Allison and Lydia talking, about how he was going over the little huntress' house after school. It was a sound plan. If he could get to Scott before he left school then maybe he could get the teen to find the bullet for him.

The bell caught him off guard, ringing into his ear and making his head start pounding again. He started outside, walking across the parking lot. He stopped, feeling slightly woozy as a dark blue jeep stopped in front of him. He heard Stiles say,

"—God this guy is everywhere!" He fell down, looking up at the Jeep in front of him. Scott ran over and said,

"What're you doing here!" Derek took a breath before saying,

"I got shot." Stiles stood next to Scott saying,

"Uh, he's not looking so good dude." Scott had a shocked look on his face as he said,

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" Trying to keep himself under control he said,

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Stiles had a surprised face as he said,

"What like a silver bullet?" Derek made a face before saying,

"No you idiot." Scott had a thinking face on as he said,

'That's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours." Derek looked up and said,

"48 hours? Whadda you mean? Who?" Scott looked down and said,

'The woman who shot you." Derek felt the change forcing itself on him, his eyes burning bright, his fangs threatening to drop. Scott had a scared face as he said,

"What're you doing? Stop that!" Derek growled out,

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Stiles looked at Scott and Scott at Stiles before the other werewolf said,

"Help me get him in your Jeep." They hoisted Derek up and got him in the Jeep before Derek turned to Scott and said,

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Scott huffed but said,

"Fine, I'll try." Derek nodded and watched as the teen walked away, Stiles calling out,

"I hate you so much for this!" Derek made a noise of annoyance, but felt better as the car began moving, the cool breeze coming through the windows and making him feel better. Soon they were driving along when Stiles phone buzzed. He looked at it and then tossed it down; apparently angry with the response he received.

Derek started pulling off his jacket and almost growled when Stiles said,

"Hey, could you try to not bleed out on my seats? We're almost there." He looked up and said,

"What? Where?" Sighing Stiles said,

"Uh, your house?" Derek's neck almost cracked as he said,

"What? No, you can't take me there." Stiles made an exasperated noise as he said,

"I can't take you to your own house?" Shaking his head Derek said,

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles groaned and pulled over to the side of the road. Pulling the car into park and then shutting it off he turned to Derek and said,

"So, what happens if Scott doesn't find your little 'magic bullet'? Hmm? Are you dying?" Derek shook his head and rolled up his sleeve saying,

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Stiles threw his hands up saying,

"What last resort? Oh my God. What is that? Ugh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Derek breathed deeply before saying,

"Start the car. Now." Stiles narrowed his eyes and said,

"You know, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think that if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Derek's nostrils flared as he growled out,

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." They had a mini-stare down until Stiles made a face and started his Jeep, rolling away and into town. They parked in a McDonalds, where Stiles went in and ordered four burgers.

Coming out with the bag he gestured to it saying,

"Want one? Or two? I don't know you probably eat a lot." Derek simply growled and picked up the water the teen had brought out for him, downing most of it in one gulp. After he finished his burger Stiles said,

"So, what's up with you and Amy? I mean, you're not really the jailbait type…or at least you don't seem like it. It's just kinda weird, that's all." Derek scowled and said,

"It's really none of your business." Stiles bit his lip before saying,

"Scott told me, you know. So I already know about the whole 'werewolves mate for life' thing, you don't need to keep it a secret." Derek refused to answer and they sat in silence for the better part of two hours, until the sun had gone low on the horizon and it was dark out completely.

Finally Stiles phone buzzed and he picked it up saying,

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Scott's voice came through the receiver,

"_I don't know, take him somewhere; anywhere!"_ Stiles made a disgusted sound before saying,

"And by the way he's starting to smell." Scott said,

"_Really? Like what?"_ Stiles made a face and said,

"Like death!" Derek took the phone and talked with Scott, almost not believing Stiles when he drove him to the animal clinic. He opened the back door and Derek collapsed on a pile on dog food bags. Stiles' phone buzzed and he said,

"Uh, does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Holding his arm Derek said,

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He needs to bring me a bullet." Stiles made a face and said,

"Uh, why?" Looking up at the teen Derek said,

"Because I'm gonna die without it." Stiles' eyes widened and he said,

"Oh, well that is a problem. Can you just stay here for a second? I need to make a phone call." Derek rolled his eyes and nodded to the door, listening to the call, but not knowing who he was talking to.

The teen came back in and said,

"Come on; let's get you to one of the rooms." Derek could barely stand, having to fling an arm around Stiles shoulders and letting the teen lead him to an operating room.

A few minutes afterwards Derek looked up at the cabinets and said,

"Stiles, I have a last resort. And I need you to do it if Scott doesn't get here on time." He rifled through the cabinets and found what he was looking for as Stiles said,

"Okay, whats that gonna be?" Pulling out an electric saw Derek said,

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Stiles just gaped at him and Derek thought the teen had frozen until a faint knock could be heard on the doors. Stiles jumped up to go answer it, leaving Derek to himself as he hunched over the table.

A few minutes later the scent of raspberries and honey flooded Derek's senses, and he looked up as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Amy. Why was Amy there? Derek had already hurt her that day; he could see the bandage on her wrist from his mark.

Even so, she started cleaning his bullet wound, tying it with gauze and getting up to leave after only ten minutes. He pined for her wanting her to stay with him and comfort him through his pain. His hurt was interrupted when he felt acid bubble up from his stomach, and work its way past his lips, mixed with dark red, almost black blood.

Amy gasped and ran back in the room, crouching next to him and yelling at Stiles. Derek lifted his head as Stiles told her what really happened and said,

"Stiles get the saw." Amy's eyes widened and she started freaking out. Derek laid his arm across the table and said,

"Just do it!" Amy looked like she was going to pull Stiles arm away, until she heard Scott's voice coming through the doors. He rushed into the room, and Derek said shakily,

"Did you get it?" The younger Beta nodded and pulled the bullet out of his pocket, handing it to him. Derek looked at the bullet that was going to save his life, but before he could do anything he felt his eyes shut, and vaguely realized he had collapsed.

Everything was black for a few moments, and he could almost see the rest of his family there in his mind with him. For a second he actually thought he was going to die; to never be able to know who Amy really was, to never hold her like he wanted, to never hold their children.

Until he felt a sharp rap on his jaw, and he came too. Scott helped him up, and handed him the bullet. Pulling the cap off with his teeth his dumped the leaves of Wolf's bane on the table and set them on fire with a lighter in his pocket.

He scooped them up and before looking at the horrible wound on his arm shoved them into it, packing the ash into the bullet hole. The pain was excruciating, and completely paralyzing.

He fell to the floor, and vaguely realized that Amy was trying to get to him, but Stiles was holding her back. For once he was happy about that, he didn't want to hurt her with his convulsing, or lash out at her when he came back to consciousness.

Finally Stiles let her go and he was relieved to feel her soft touch on him, helping him stand up and looking from Scott to Stiles back to Derek and saying,

"Well, now that this is all settled. Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?" Derek pulled on his shirt, instructing Scott to change himself for her. She was a part of the whole shebang, and deserved to know what was going on.

The older wolf watched as Scott tried to control himself from getting down and attacking Amy. She backed away slowly and slid down the corner, pointing at Scott and whimpering. Derek was hurt when she got up and started out the door, and he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest when she pushed him away, physically and emotionally.

He took Scott to see his Uncle, and Scott was shocked. How nice were the Argents now? After dropping Scott off at his house he drove down the road, parking his car on the shoulder and walking to Amy's house.

When he swings into her room she poked her head out from the bathroom and hissed,

"I thought I made myself extremely clear that I didn't want you around." Derek's inner wolf pined for her to understand, and to stop pushing him away; it hurt him, and he knew for a fact that it hurt her too. He pointed it out to her, and was slightly amused to watch her come out at him and push on him.

Smirking he pulled her up and mashed their mouths together, his hands bunching up her tank top and gliding over the soft smooth skin of her abdomen lightly. He liked how easily she melted into the kiss, hands coming up to push his jacket off his shoulders and then pull his shirt up and over his head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her back, tipping them onto her bed. He held himself over her so that his body wouldn't crush her as they kissed. Their tongues clashed together, his wolf howling in dominance when he won. He moved down to her neck, sucking and biting and leaving bruises.

He wasn't paying attention so when she used her leg to flip them and straddle him he was surprised. She smirked and ground herself down, and Derek couldn't help the growl that rumbled through him. She leaned down and kissed him again, and Derek could feel his control slipping.

She pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes, and Derek knew they were bright blue instead of their normal gray. With a heavy breath she rolled off of him and to her side, grudgingly letting him take her hands in his own.

With a soft expression she listened and took everything he said to stride. Being his Mate, and being stuck with him. He pulled himself up, leaning on the end of her bed until she moved next to him and asked to see what he looked like as a werewolf.

He was shocked that that was her request, but nevertheless he gave it to her, focusing himself and feeling his brow push out and his canines drop.

Her hand was soft as it pulled his face to her direction. He closed his eye, not wanting her to get properly freaked out. But, quirky and insistent she wanted to see him; _all_ of him. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see one of the softest looks ever on her face. Her hand traced his face softly and she moved closer.

Derek could feel the change slipping away as her lips finally met his. She pulled them down; resting her head on her pillow and Derek could almost feel her smile as their hands intertwined themselves. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent that was uniquely and only hers.

They lay like that for a while, until Derek asked,

"Who's Roger?" Amy tensed, and then the proverbial shit hit the fan. Derek almost lost it when she told him what had happened to her family. Then his wolf pined for her, pined for her closeness, and he couldn't keep himself from telling her what had happened to his family. What _he_ had done to his family. He remembered the day he met Kate clearly,

_Derek was 14. His mother and father were making Laura and him go grocery shopping for the dinner party they were having the next day. It was almost two weeks after his parents had told them about Mates, and Derek knew Laura was itching to meet hers. _

_He'd never admit it, but so was he. While Laura was paying for their things he saw her: the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, with lightly tan skin, and honey blond hair. Her eyes were a piercing green, and just amazing. Her body was something out of a swimsuit catalogue; long, lean legs, full lips, perfect chest and backside. _

_She was beautiful, and Derek felt something catch in his throat when he looked at her. Laura noticed her brother's racing heartbeat and followed his gaze smirking when she saw the woman across the store. Shaking her head she led her brother out of the store and to the car. As she was starting it Derek walked the cart back up to the store. _

_The woman was there, leaning against the wall. When Derek saw her he ducked his head and was astonished when she came over to him. Flashing a smile that could melt stone she said,_

"_Hey. My name's Kate. What's yours?" Derek's mouth felt dry as he shoved his hands in his pockets and said,_

"_Derek. Derek Hale." Smiling again the woman, Kate, said,_

"_It's very nice to meet you Derek. Do you maybe want to…I don't know go out sometime?" Derek tried to not to nod with such enthusiasm, but he couldn't help himself. He was a freshman in high school, and this insanely beautiful supermodel-esque woman was asking him on a date. _

_She flashed him a grin again and wrote down her number on a piece of paper. He took it and when he got in the car Laura only laughed and said,_

"_Aw, isn't that cute. Derek's going on his first date." He'd scowled, but he was thrilled. That day changed the course of his life forever. _

When he came out of his reverie he said to her softly,

"My parents used to tell me that your Mate is supposed to be your better half. That you are supposed to complete each other, and fill in the cracks left by others. I want that. I _need_ that. It's been too long since I've been close to someone Amy, and now that I found you, I can't let you go. I won't." Smiling lightly she touched him softly saying,

"You don't have to let me go. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him then and he her. It felt good to simply hold her and touch her. He was so lost in everything that was Amy that he didn't even hear the car pull up in the driveway. He only just caught the sound of heavy footfalls coming up the stairs.

He pulled away and Amy pushed him in the bathroom along with his jacket and shirt, telling him to hide. He smirked at the way Amy was trying to make her brother go so that he could come back out. It worked, and when her door shut he came out, pulling his shirt on along the way.

He started toward the window, but she pleaded him to stay. Who was he to deny his Mate what she wanted? He kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket and shirt in a heap on the floor, smiling lightly when she curled into his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest tightly. He heard her happy sigh and felt her nuzzle into the crook of his neck as she said,

"Night Der." He chuckled softly, liking the pet name she had come up with for him. Pressing his lips to her shoulder softly he said,

"Goodnight Amy." He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat even out as he thought to himself,

_I could do this forever_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh nuggets. I am ridiculously sorry for the wait for this chapter. Seriously, if anyone wants to rant about it via review I will completely understand. Seriously. <strong>

**It's my senior year of high school, I'm taking 2 A.P. classes, and I stay after until 5 every day for play practice. That is the reason for the delay, promise. And again, SORRY! **

**I'm hoping everyone liked this, if not, I got nothing for you. Sorry. But, uh, yeah. Review and I'll try to get the next one up soon….ish.**

**Love and cyber hugs,**

**~Shannon**

**xoxo**


End file.
